a spring break to never forget
by gardenOFeden777
Summary: Helga still loves Arnold even as a senior in high school and still has problems with her family life. Arnold starts dating Lila and Helga seems to think that this is the end of the rope for her but she wants to spend a week at a beach house with phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, Lila, and Arnie one last time for spring break before she leaves forever. But does Arnold want her to go?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD**

**This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me**

**i really hope you like it and please review if you want more  
**

Helga looked outside of her window and sighed. She never thought it would come to this. Her parents were fighting again and in every fight they always mentioned divorce. Every time they mentioned divorce they would mention Helga.

"well I can't take care of the girl she is not right, not like are other daughter Olga, which I would take in a heartbeat." Bob had so much anger in his voice and by the sound of it no patients what so ever.

"And I don't want her. It's not like she's going to get along with me. I don't have the money for that."

In the distance Helga could hear glass shattering and vases being broken. Mariam and Bob went back and forth with their arguments. Bob and Mariam's fight seemed like it was scheduled every midnight and it seemed everyone would get worse and worse. This time Helga wasn't going to take it. If they didn't want her then she was going to leave. Phoebe kept trying to get her out of the house and live a little. Phoebe, Gerald, Arnie, Lila and Arnold were going to a beach house for spring break and phoebe invited Helga to come with. They were seniors now and the gang wanted to go out with a wild party for their last spring break with their high school friends. For Helga it sounded like a living hell. She would be going with the "o so perfect" couple Arnold and Lila and the "meant to Be's" Gerald and Phoebe's, not to mention the one and only Arnie coming to visit with Arnold because no one from his old school could really tolerate him coming to their wild parties.

Arnold being Arnold felt bad for Arnie so he invited him to the beach house. He and Helga haven't talked in a while avoiding the whole "Arnie is in love with Helga" thing. It wasn't that teasing friend and foe thing anymore between them but just a familiar face in the hall ways now and then. Well at least for Arnold. On the other hand for Helga, she tried her best to give up Arnold when Lila actually gave him a chance to date him. It was like out of the blue that she actually asked him out. It was about two years ago. Helga tried to give up but she still felt that flutter in her heart at the sight of Arnold so she tried her best to avoid him at all cost. Phoebe would always get a hold of his schedule and Helga would change her schedule up as much as she could to get away for him. They only shared math together but Helga would always sit in the back. She didn't think that Arnold noticed her once there because he also shared many classes with Lila and only paying attention to her. To tell you the truth Helga and Lila's relationship did get better over the years and to be perfectly honest Helga didn't entirely hate Lila. After a while Helga realized Lila might be a better choice for Arnold but she still couldn't get rid of her jealousy when she saw her with him.

Lila really was that sweet person that would be very nice to Helga and to anyone else so Helga tried her best to tolerate her. She didn't exactly want to go to the beach house with them for the weak but she wasn't going to stay with her mom and dad anymore. She decided that this could be the last time she ever gets to see phoebe. The last time she gets to see Arnold.

After this she was going to change her name and move somewhere where no one would find her. A place where no one would know her and where she could finally get rid of her curse of love for Arnold. She felt she didn't need to bother her parents that she was leaving seeing that it wouldn't seem they would care anyways. She had two pink suit cases that her sister Olga gave her packed with a bunch of ugly overused clothes and one bathing suit. She even packed a couple dresses that Olga gave her but she thought she would never wear them. She also packed some money that she saved up in a jar making sure to hide it from Mariam with her drinking problem. Helga also was sure to pack some pink books and her locket. Even though she would be leaving she didn't want to forget Arnold completely. She also packed a photo that was taken two and a half years ago. It was a picture of Arnold and Helga. Arnold had his lips on Helga's cheek and Helga was giving the middle finger to the picture. It was one of the most precious memories Helga kept dear to her. Helga after all the making fun of finally shaved her uni-brow but she still had her pigtails and she would wear a pink t-shirt and old blue jeans.

She ran downstairs and went out the front door where phoebes car was already there for them to go. In the back was Gerald and they were going to go pick Arnold, Lila, and Arnie at the boarding house. Helga opened the back of Phoebe's trunk and tossed her two suit cases on top of her and Gerald's.

"I am so glad you could come with us Helga. It seems like with school and all we haven't had any quality time together." Phoebe gave a small pout but it was gone in an instant.

"ya Phoebe's I know, but this week will really kick ass". And Helga meant it to. She wanted this week to be one of the most remember able weeks of her and phoebe's life. She wanted to leave with a bang and wanted to make sure that Phoebe didn't completely forget her. She turned to Gerald in the back seat. Phoebe and Gerald hit it off after freshmen year and it seems like they were still going on strong. Helga finally convinced Phoebe to make the first move. It was home coming and Phoebe was planning to only go with Helga but she know deep down that she wanted to go with Gerald so since Phoebe's wouldn't make the first move she actually talked to Gerald. She and Gerald actually started to have a good relationship after this. She gave Gerald the 411 on phoebe wanting to ask him and Gerald shot like a gun. It was like smoke was coming from his feet on the way he rushed to Phoebe's locker. After the dance you could tell they were meant to be. It seemed like they were the spot light of the night. It was a sacrifice for Helga of coarse because she didn't have anyone to go with her. Gerald knew this from the start too. After that it was like Gerald was Helga's second best friend. She even thinks Gerald knows about the whole Arnold thing (well not exactly all the details but enough to get a good idea of it).

"Hey Helga long time no see. Where have you been at lunch? Phoebe and I tried to find you but you seem to always be somewhere else."

It's true that Helga has been gone at lunch more than a thousand times. She actually tried her best to avoid all of them. Arnold and Lila would sit at their table now and Helga couldn't stand to be next to the two googly eyed couple. It really killed her inside to see them give Eskimo kisses every ten seconds.

"I've just been a lot more occupied in homework; you know Mrs. Foyers English assignments". Actually Helga was top in her English class and she has even been offered some scholarships in literature and arts schools.

Gerald just gave her an eyebrow raise and a nod knowing her good skills in English but just ignored it thinking it would be best to stay out of it.

Helga got in shotgun and buckled her seat-belt. On the way there she tried her best to focus on Phoebe and her talking about how fun this trip was going to be but all of her thoughts raced to the turns in the road and how close they were getting to Arnold's house. Every inch felt like an hour. Helga never talked to Phoebe about Arnold and her family matters anymore ever since she and Gerald were a thing. Actually it was hard to get any alone time with Phoebe because it seemed like her and Gerald were sewn together. Whatever Phoebe knows Gerald would know too. So she never really talked about the whole jealousy thing and I think she even thought that her love for Arnold was in the past. It seemed like Gerald knew a little more about her and Arnold at this point (which was scary). But Phoebe and Gerald both know nothing about Helga's family life. They didn't even know that she was leaving. She didn't talk to Phoebe about those things anymore and she thought why bother. She didn't want to drag Phoebe in the middle of this. She was to weak.

When they reached the Boarding house it felt like Helga's whole body froze and her heart stopped. The only words Helga and Arnold shared in the past after him and Lila started dating was a simple "hi" and "later". Again it killed Helga to be apart from him but she couldn't do that to Lila even though she loved him.

Gerald ran for the front door. He knocked and the door opened. A bunch of animals came running out but it didn't seem that Gerald wasn't too surprised.

THEN she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

His hair was still as gold as the sun, and his eyes sparkled like pools of green water. To Helga it felt like forever that she got to look at him up close. She didn't even notice how muscular and taller he had gotten. He certainly must be a bit taller than her. He didn't have his green sweater anymore but just his plaid shirt and jeans. It almost made Helga smile until she followed Arnold's arm to his hand connecting with another. Lila.

There she was still as cute as ever. She didn't have her braids anymore and just let her hair down. Her theme was still green because she wore a tank top and a short skirt that was green. She also wore sunglasses and a sun hat. The trip there was probably going to take hours to even get there but I guess she just insisted.

And there it was that pain in her heart. The sight of him and her hand in hand drove Helga crazy.

Helga looked at Phoebe. "So what did Arnold say about me coming?"

Phoebe went a little wide eyed and gulped. "Well I guess I never got around to telling him."

"PHEOBE you didn't even tell him I was coming, how would I know if it was cool or not."

"Well why would Arnold mind?"

Helga stood there silent for a second. She completely forgot that she didn't tell Phoebe about what happened two and a half years ago, But no time for flash backs.

Helga ducked her head down in the front seat but she knew that there was no possible way out of this. A deep blush was coming to her face. Then she heard the hesitant voice of Phoebe.

"Helga is there something you want to tell me?"

The car door open and saved Helga from one problem but led her to another. Arnie came first and sat in the back. He had only one suit case and a bag of potato chips in his hand. He was reading it while he got in because Helga noticed he bumped his head on the way in not looking what he was doing. Then Gerald got in following Lila. Lila's hand trailed to the problem. Lila sat in the back with Arnie and Arnold got a little scowl but it was gone entirely when he looked in the front seat. His eyes went wide and all he did was freeze for about a second or two, but it was replaced with a huge smile.

"Helga." His voice had excitement. "Wow, are you coming with us?"

Helga's blush got deeper but she tried her best to hide it. All that came out of her mouth was a simple _uhhh…_ when Phoebe interrupted her.

"Why yes Arnold and we are going to have such an excellent time. I've got the whole thing planned."

Phoebe started the car and continued talking about all the fun and excitement that she planned for the week but Arnold kept his eyes on Helga. Arnold actually hasn't seen Helga ever since he and Lila were dating and he couldn't help think why. He sat next to Gerald and finally broke his gaze looking out the window in that day dreaming look he had on his face. Helga just wanted to smack that face off of him, but soon couldn't help to have a dreamy gaze of her own. After a while her gaze went to Lila. She couldn't do that to her. She quickly wiped her smile off and looked to Arnie. He was looking at her. She just gave an eye brow raise and turned back to her seat.

About twenty minutes in Lila was getting hot. She fanned herself with her hand and whispered in Arnold's ear. Arnold just looked at her with a kind of blank look but then Lila gave him a kiss on the cheek and seemed to get her way because Arnold turned to Phoebe with a kind of annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Phoebe, can you turn down the heat a little bit."

"Sure Arnold, just a second".

"Thanks." Arnold sat back in his seat and started talking to Gerald about a baseball game over the weekend. About five minutes later Lila bent forward to Arnold's ear again and Arnold just gave her a sigh. He tapped Phoebe's shoulder again and asked if she would turn up the heat just a bit, because Lila was getting cold. Phoebe kind of gave a small sigh but adjusted the temperature a bit. Arnold sat back and continued his talk with Gerald.

Helga actually hasn't been much up to date with Arnold's relationship with Lila but it seemed so far that it was getting a little plane. Helga noticed again that Lila was complaining that it was still too cold for her but Arnold just tried to tell her that it was fine. Lila gave a small pout and looked to Arnie. Helga still noted that Arnie was looking in her direction. She gave a small shiver at the sight.

_Why the heck is that loser staring at me? Really I would think he would get rid of that whole big crush on me in junior high by now. Well I guess I can't blame him I mean look at me, I am still obsessed with that stupid, annoying, muscular, golden love god… wait what the fudge am I doing! He's Lila's boyfriend, He's Lila's boyfriend! Well at least I'm not staring at him for long periods of times._ Helga put on her scowl and instantly Arnie looked away and looked at Lila. Lila was actually playing with Arnie's hair a little bit but it seemed to Arnie like he didn't even care much, but Arnold did. He glared at Lila and then at Arnie.

"Lila I'm not in the mood for you to try to do what I think you're doing." Arnold felt a little jealous when it came to Lila and Arnie, in fact he wasn't that thrilled that Arnie was coming and a big part of Arnie coming is because Lila convinced him to. It's hard to say if Lila was doing it to get Arnold's attention or Arnie's.

"I ever don't know what you mean Arnold but if you really want me to stop you could come back here with me."_ I guess it was to get Arnold's attention._ Helga still wasn't sure if she still had a crush on Arnie or if it was just to tease Arnold a bit but it seemed so far that she still liked Arnold so Helga tried her best to leave it alone.

Arnold just sighed and unbuckled his seat-belt and headed for the back pushing Arnie over just a bit for him to have room to sit down. Lila put her head on his shoulder and he instantly his eyes went half lidded and he had a small smile. Helga couldn't help but stare; she couldn't take the pain of seeing Lila circling her index finger on his plaid shirt. Helga cringed at the sight of Lila but gave a bright blush when she turned to Arnold looking back at her. He still had that half lidded gaze on his face but when he noticed her he quickly looked away with a blush of his own and a worried look on his face.

_Was Arnold just staring at me?_

_Was I really just staring at HELGA!? Get it out of your mind_

Both minds were occupied with each other but what Helga was wondering is why?


	3. Chapter 3

_This takes place before Helga, Phoebe, or Gerald gets to the boarding house…_

Arnold had all of his stuff packed. He had about four outfits and some bathing trunks in one of his suit case and in the other some snacks for the road and a journal and pen. Arnold started taking up writing his thoughts in a blue journal that he kept all of his thoughts and dates of the day he wrote it on. He only started this last year about the time him and Lila had a fight. It was mostly about jealousy but they resolved their problems. Arnold never showed Lila the journal because the first couple of pages were about her and during the fight so Arnold didn't want to get her mad. He also packed a photo wallet with a couple of pictures of him and Lila and Gerald. There were three total pictures. One was of Lila and Arnold at the last homecoming, the second one was of Arnold and Gerald as early teens doing their secret hand shake. The last one was all three of them doing silly faces and Lila was doing bunny ears on top of Gerald's head. Arnold removed the photo from its current place that was in the locket and looked at the photo behind it. It was a photo of him and Helga where Arnold was kissing Helga on her cheek and Helga giving the camera the middle finger. Arnold had a small chuckle in his throat but heard a knock on his bed room door. He quickly put the regular picture of him; Lila and Gerald back in place and put it in the side pocket of his suit case.

"Um…, come in."

Lila opened the door and jumped into Arnolds arms. Arnold almost tripped over the unexpected contact. Lila had a huge smile on her face and started kissing Arnold all over his face.

"O Arnold I'm ever so excited to get going, I know your cousin and you are going to get along ever so well! And we get to spend it all with your ever so amazing friends."

Arnold didn't want to admit it but the whole "ever so" thing was getting really old. "O hey Lila, ya I know will have a great time. Just let me get finished packing."

"Ok Arnold I'm going to get Arnie and we will wait by you at the door. O and Arnold?"

"yes Lila"

"I'm ever so glad that you invited your cousin and I ashore you, you have nothing to worry about."

Arnold didn't want to admit it at the point but it seemed Lila could see right through him. He was still jealous of Arnie's and Lila's relationship. They actually started dating a little bit before him and Lila started dating but when Arnie broke up with Lila **again** she came running to Arnold. But Lila told him that it had nothing to do with Arnie at all when she asked him out. Arnold is usually that trustworthy guy but he was still hesitant about bringing Arnie thinking it might be a problem.

"thanks Lila I'll keep that in mind."

Lila ran down stairs and Arnold closed the door behind him. He reached down to the side pocket of the suit case again and grabbed his wallet. He removed the last photo again and looked at the memory captured of him and Helga once more. He never showed Lila the photo because he thought it might cause problems. He really had no idea why he kept the photo with him but every time he looked at it he felt a little tingly inside. He had no idea what it was but he liked it. At some times he would stare at the photo for almost hours on end and just look at the sparkle in Helga's eyes. He would never tell anyone but back in junior high he had kind of a small crush on Helga but when Lila came along he thought it would go away, it didn't seem too all at once, in fact the first time him and Lila kissed a picture of Helga came into his mind. After a while he got over it though but It might have been because he didn't see Helga around. She wouldn't be in any classes and he would barely get a glimpse of her hanging around Phoebe in the hall. In fact he hasn't seen Helga at lunch at all during his sophomore year. The photo that was taken two and a half years ago was all he had to really look at Helga. Before Lila they actually started to get along and become good friends but out of the blue she disappeared.

Arnold tucked the photo back in place and the other photo on top of it to cover it so no one would see it (especially Lila). Then Arnold ran down stairs making creek noises at every step he took. The boarding house was old but it was still home and Arnold wanted to keep it that way. He passed by his grandma and kissed her on the cheek goodbye and then headed to the kitchen. Grandpa made pancakes and set them on the counter but while Arnold was busy packing Lila and Arnie already ate. Arnold quickly grabbed a plate and ate fast so he could be full for the road. Grandpa came in the kitchen and had a smirk on his face.

"Well shortman, looks like you're going on the road for the week, how about I give you some money to take with you."

"No thanks grandpa, I raised enough money to get me by but thanks for the offer."

"O ok then. Well you and your friends are going on the road. Is that girl with the one uni-brow going with ya? I always liked her."

"Who, Helga? I strongly doubt it. I haven't seen her in a while. Plus I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a uni-brow anymore grandpa."

"Well that's too bad, I thought you two really hit it off when you were dating, you seemed like the perfect couple."

Arnold gave a stunned look and his face went pale as a ghost. "WHAT, ME AND HELGA WERE NEVER DA… grandpa me and Helga were just friends."

Arnold caught himself from saying that to loud so Lila could hear it. Arnold then told grandpa that he had to leave and quickly dashed for the door and waited at the side of it like Lila and Arnie. They heard a knock and opened it but before he could step out all the animals came rushing out of the building. It kind of surprised Lila but Arnie just snorted and grabbed his bags. Lila took Arnold's hand and grabbed her bags with her left hand. Then Arnold was face to face with Gerald. They did their secret handshake and greeted each other in a hug. Since Arnold started dating Lila it has been hard to get to hang out with Gerald, but same went for him because he had Phoebe. A hug seemed like the best way to say hi after so long.

"Hey man, it seems like forever. Are you ready to go?"

It was actually pretty dark outside considering that they were going on the road at one in the morning but Phoebe insisted they get a head start so she could fit in everything. Grandpa decided to make pancakes before he left so they could fill up.

"Ya of coarse I'm ready, I brought some snacks and some yahoo sodas for the road too just in case you get a little hungry."

"na man it's cool, me and Phoebe grabbed a bite at my house before we went to go pick up Phoebe's friend."

"Phoebe's friend? Who's Phoebe's friend?"

Arnold entered the car after Gerald but turned his attention to Lila who was sitting in the back of the car and got a little jealous at the sight. Though all thought was lost as his heart started beating at the sight that was in front of him.

Helga really turned out pretty cute in his opinion and her eyes were still those same beautiful blue eyes he saw in his picture. She also had the cutest blush on her face getting darker and darker. He mostly only saw her head but just looking at that he knew she would be connected to a beautiful curvy body. He tried to clear his thoughts on the way she looked though knowing he had an already amazing relationship with the girl he loved.

_What am I thinking? I'm with a great girl, why is it that looking at Helga my heart speeds up so fast? That my hands get sweaty when I'm by her and that my head starts thinking about her gorgeous blue eyes… STOP IT ARNOLD, YOUR WITH THE GIRL YOU LOVED SINCE ELEMENTRY, HELGA…I MEAN LILA, LILA!_

Arnold stopped his thoughts from racing to things and noticed that he was still face to face with Helga, the girl he hasn't seen in what felt like years.

"Helga." His voice had excitement. "Wow, are you coming with us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to say the people that have started reading my fan fiction THANKYOU it really means a lot, second… I might have some errors in my story and I would like to clear it up. First off I would like to say that they were not supposed to be sophomores but seniors, so I hope you can forgive me for that small mistake because they are all in the range of like 17 or 18 or something and i am trying to figure out how to change it with the other chapters. Second I might have some small errors in words but I just want to say this is my first fan fiction so take it easy on me… thank you!**

Helga opened her eyes and yawned. It looked like it was about five in the morning and the sun was just barely touching the horizon with its glow of color. Helga stretched her arms in front of her and sat up in the shotgun of the car and stared out the window. Helga looked to her side expecting to be Phoebe driving the car and ask if she could stop at a gas station for some coffee. She slowly turned her head and was surprised to see that it was Arnold driving. Helga rubbed her eyes to make sure and, yes, it was Arnold driving. Helga thought she could pretend to go back to sleep before Arnold noticed since everyone else was a sleep to begin with but there was no doubt that Arnold saw her.

"O, hey sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Arnold said with his face looking like crap from driving all night.

Helga hasn't even gotten around to saying one word to Arnold. She knew there was no turning back so she lifted her seat up so it was up straight and faced the window hoping Arnold forgot about his question.

"Helga you know we should talk sooner or later, I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while and for that matter I haven't even seen you around in a while either."

_Damn… "_There's not much to talk about Arnold"

"There's plenty to talk about, how is school, what are you up to, what have you been doing, how's life at home."

That stung. Helga was not comfortable with talking to Phoebe about this and there was no way she would talk to Arnold about this either.

"Fine, fine, nothing, nothing, and just **peachy**."

Arnold didn't exactly understand why Helga was acting this way but he felt he had a feeling why.

_**Flashback…two and a half years ago during summer break….**_

"In your dreams football head! Like you could ever beat me at anything."

"I bet you would like to see me try though right?"

Arnold was behind Helga and they were racing to see who could get to the park by the bridge before the other could. Helga was in front of Arnold by a little but she felt confident to win. Helga and Arnold had hit it off as very good friends back in sixth grade and were still great friends at this point.

"Well of coarse Arnold but I'm still going to kick your butt. No one beats Helga G Patacki!"

"What does the "G" stand for?"

"None of your stinking business!"

"Well fine but good luck on trying to figure out my last name"

"Well ok fine… if I tell you my middle name you tell me your last name, deal!"

"Alright deal, it's Arnold… OOFH"

"Ahhh!"

Both Helga and Arnold were what seemed like a tied race because they were side to side. They were Inches from the destination they wanted to get to but Arnold tripped on his own feet and grabbed Helga by her leg and they both fell onto the grass. Helga landed on top of Arnold and they were inches from their faces. Both were past the pain of falling and were laughing pretty hard. Arnold stopped laughing first and Helga crawled to the side. They were breathless from running and the fact that they were laughing for a good minute or two. Arnold looked at Helga and was amazed to see that her pigtails got pulled down and her hair was out naturally with color as golden as the sun. Helga looked at him with "what_ do I have something on my face?"_ expression but Arnold just stared at her like they were the only two existing at that moment. He wanted to saying to Helga that he really liked her and that's why he invited her to the park. He wanted a perfect setting by the bridge to ask her on a date but when he looked at her so beautiful he thought to himself that he wouldn't be surprised if she said no, thinking that he was way out of her league. So Arnold just laid there and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and the sky had a beautiful flow of pink and orange.

"Hey, Arnold?" Helga finally caught her breath and stared at the sky as well.

"Yes Helga?"

"So why did you ask me to come with you to the bridge?"

"O-o I…I just thought it would be nice to look at the sunrise over here. It seems like the best place to look at it."

"Arnold you are a terrible liar! Now what's the real reason?"

"Forget about it, it was nothing. I don't want to spoil this moment. Maybe we can make a memory?"

Helga lay silent for a good minute then turned to Arnold with concern. "Arnold, are you moving or something?"

Arnold was kind of confused at the question thinking where she would get that idea but turned to her and just nodded no. he sat up as well and said "what gave you that idea?"

"Well it's just that you took me to the park where we go almost all the time. Then you said that you didn't want this moment to end, AND you just have that same worry face you have all the time… it's just that… if you leave I don't think I could stand it Arnold. You are like one of the only people I really lov… mhm… I mean one of the only people I really, really like… you know as a friend all … and if you leave then I would be so lonely. I might have Phoebe but if I don't have you there for me then I don't know what I would do to be perfectly honest. I would miss you."

Arnold looked very sad in Helga's direction and saw a tear coming from her face but she wasn't facing him. He sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Helga I would never ever leave you! And you have nothing to worry about."

Helga's eyes got less watery and faced him with a small smile. She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed her camera. She put one arm around Arnold and pointed the camera in both her and Arnold's direction.

"You want a memory? I'll give you a memory!"

Helga clicked the button on top of the camera and stuck her middle finger out but before the picture took or Helga to react Arnold went in for it and put a kiss on her cheek. FLASH! A memory. Helga held the camera at the same place like her whole body was frozen and had the darkest blush on her face. Helga looked at Arnold with wide eyes and already Arnold was worrying about if he made the right decision but at the time he didn't regret a thing.

Arnold looked at Helga getting up and dropping the camera on the grass. She stared at Arnold speechless. Now Arnold might be regretting what he did. Helga didn't know what to think.

"Uhh… I uhh…. I got to get going Arnold! Bye!"

Helga was about to run for the hills when Arnold grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.

"Wait Helga I'm sorry I won't do it again, I thought it would just make a cute memory or something."

Helga pulled her hand from Arnold's grasp and really wasn't even sure if this was a dream or not but for some reason she was a little surprised. She just didn't know what to think at the moment. Was he just being friendly or what did he mean. Helga was scared to know but for now she couldn't cope with it. She just started running again and didn't stop until she got to the side of her house. The sound of Arnold saying "wait" disappeared and assumed that he lost her.

_What does that mean? He just kissed me but it was on my cheek! What is THAT supposed to mean? Does he like me or was he just being funny. Uhhh!_

Arnold was running after Helga but didn't get much of a head start. He gave up after not finding her at her house and turned back to head to his house. Helga dropped her camera and he grabbed it from the grass.

_O man Arnold, why would you do that! Why did you haft to kiss her! Of course she doesn't feel the same what was I thinking! What am I supposed to say to her! Man Arnold you really messed up this time!_

Arnold was truly disappointed and after about a month later he didn't see any sign of Helga and he assumed that their friendship was over. Trust me it would have been nice for Arnold to actually date Helga but them only being friends would be better than nothing at all. He was in his room lying on his bed and stared at that sky and what he didn't know is that Helga was doing the same thing. After summer break was over everyone was going back to school and Arnold and Helga were both hoping that the other one would come up to them and that so they could apologize. Arnold was disappointed to see that Helga didn't try to talk to him and the same with Helga about worrying that Arnold thought she was weird or something. One day Arnold went back in his room and was searching for his watch in one of his drawers when he stumbled upon the disposable camera Helga had that evening at the park. He went to the store and developed the photos and made sure to make two copies. He was going to make things right. One for him and one for her. He dropped a letter off to Helga and the picture of them in an envelope and put it in her mail box. The letter said:

"_Helga I would like to apologize on the way I acted around you the last time we talked and I never meant to push you. I guess I should just admit that I had a crush on you and I thought a peck on the cheek wouldn't be a big deal. I should have known that we were nothing but friends and if you could take me back I would love to be your friend again._

_-Arnold_

Arnold felt a little terrible lying to Helga because the truth was that he wasn't even close to getting over her. He didn't just want to be friends with her but something more. In fact he thought he was falling for her but he knew that the best thing to do was to ignore his feelings and let Helga get on with her life. He kissed the letter for luck and dropped it in her mail box.

The next day Helga ran downstairs to grab the mail so that she could try to remind her dad about paying the bills when the first letter in there was signed by Arnold. She excitedly opened it and read it. After she was done a tear ran down her face and landed on the page. She took out the picture that was in there and gave her in love sigh at the sight of it. She grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and raced to Arnold's house. She knew how Arnold felt and ran as fast as she could.

She was inches away from the boarding house when she saw Arnold on his front stoop, WITH LILA! She was crying in his shoulder and he was comforting her with a pat on the back. Then she saw something that she believed was the end of her loving fate. Lila grabbed Arnold by the collar and kissed him hard and Arnold seemed to enjoy it! Helga didn't notice but tears were running down her face. _That little jerk, I can't believe he would do that right after he gave this to me! And I can't believe how gullible I was being. He never liked me he just wanted to make me FEEL BETTER! Well too late for that FOOTBALL HEAD because I don't feel better at all! _Helga's voice cracked a little at the end.

Helga ran with tears flowing like a waterfall down her face but she made sure she was in the shadows so no one could see her crying. She didn't dare to go back home so she raced to the park and sat down under the bridge crying her little heart out.

What Helga didn't know though is that Lila came to Arnold's house for comfort because Arnie just broke up with her. Then what seemed like the heat of the moment Lila kissed Arnold and it very much surprised Arnold. And both what Lila AND Helga didn't know is that when Lila kissed Arnold, Arnold kept picturing Helga's warm beautiful pink soft lips on his own and enjoyed it for a while until Arnold pulled back from Lila and looked at her. He actually got over Lila a long time ago but he looked into Lila's eyes and felt bad for her. He felt bad for Helga too. If he dated Lila then Helga would be off his mind and if he did end up liking Lila again like he used to then he could comfort Lila the more. Arnold felt like it was his responsibility to do this for Lila, Helga and him. He sighed and knew what to do.

"Lila did you want to go out some time?"

He knew that that question was meant to be for Helga. His heart hurt so badly but felt like this could be a new start for him and Helga. He was falling for Helga but he thought he knew that Helga didn't love him. Lila nodded yes and their relationship started from there. Arnold tried his best to love Lila back and he felt like all of his feelings for Helga disappeared with time. Or did they?

**Ending flashback…**

Arnold looked ahead of them and saw that the beach that they were heading to was just five miles away. He looked at Helga one last time and almost felt old feelings coming back but he ignored them for Helga's sake, Lila's sake and his own. He put his eyes on the road and kept his memories locked up for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

The beech house had a tiki theme living room with a wide screen and two blue couches with pink flowers that seemed to pull out into a bed. It had green wallpaper with sea shells on it. There were two bathrooms, one down stairs and one in the master bedroom (slightly bigger than the rest) that connected with the regular bedroom. Upstairs was a wide hallway with two bedrooms and in each bedroom was a normal TV with two red beds with blue flowers and both bedrooms had a balcony and plane white wallpaper. Each room had a closet and a surf board complementary for the rent of the rooms. Down stairs was one bedroom with two beds, both green with yellow stripes. Phoebe and Gerald had the master bedroom; Helga had the other top bedroom but insisted to have it for herself. Arnold and Lila shared the bottom bedroom and Arnie took one of the pull out couches. In the kitchen there was a mini fridge with snacks and alcohol also complementary from the beach house. Phoebe and Helga headed upstairs to unpack while Arnie ran into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and the mini fridge to find some snacks to read. Arnold was already exhausted from driving all night so he jumped on the couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment before Lila came in with a flyer for the activities available at the place next door.

"O Arnold, I wish you wouldn't be so lazy on this vacation, we have so much to do in so little time and I'm ever so sure we could spend so much time together outside."

Arnold gave a heavy sigh and sat up on the couch. "Ok Lila I was just resting my eyes for a second. I just have been driving all night and it would be nice to get some rest before I do anything."

"Well how about we go surfing, the water will wake you up, and I am o to certain I think it is better that you sleep when it's dark outside or you might not be on a schedule time for waking up." Lila gave a small pout and batted her eye lashes.

Arnold felt like he had a headache because he knew he would haft to do whatever Lila said eventually since she always gave those batted eyes at him. He got up and stretched his back.

"Ok Lila, just give me a minute to get ready."

Lila's pout disappeared immediately and she jumped into Arnold's arms and kissed his cheek.

"O I am just certain that is just o to wonderful to hear Arnold! I'll go get changed and bring out the surf boards."

After Lila went in her room Arnold crashed on the couch again for just another moment before he got interrupted but Gerald came in with two heavy suit cases and asked Arnold for a hand. It was hard for Arnold to say no so he grabbed one of the suit cases and headed upstairs.

"Hey Arnold, I don't know how you can put up with her sometimes. I think it's impossible for you to say no man!"

"Well what about you. Phoebe asks you to do things all the time and you always say yes."

"that's different Arnold, I actually enjoy Phoebe and me going places, but with you, you don't seem to enjoy spending time with Lila."

"No that's not it… I just am tired from the trip here. So it's not entirely my fault if I want to rest a bit before I spend time with Lila."

"But Lila's the one who asked you to drive there because she insisted that Phoebe was getting too tired in the first place. Besides, I always see you avoiding Lila when we go to lunch because you think she's too attached to you and that you don't like giving escimo kisses because you think it's embarrassing."

Gerald opened the door to his room and put his stuff on the bed, Arnold did the same.

"That's not true; I just need… need some time for myself, that's all."

Gerald gave an unconvinced look and a raised eyebrow. "Okay Arnold, but who are you trying to convince. Me or yourself?" Gerald left the room leaving Arnold to think for himself when Arnold heard some singing. He looked out of the hallway and saw nothing. He went back into Gerald's room and got closer to the wall, and heard it getting louder. He noted that the singing was so beautiful and elegant but he didn't exactly know where it was coming from. He put his ear to the wall and heard it better, and then he knew it was coming from Helga's room. He has never heard Helga sing and even though it was a little fuzzy to hear he could only sway to the rhythm. She was singing the song _pretty please. _

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like your less then, less than perfect._

It surprised Arnold that a girl like Helga would be singing that but at the moment he just listened carefully. At the end it sounded like her voice was getting a little weepy like she was about to cry. It made Arnold sad to hear her sing that but his thoughts got interrupted by Phoebe opening the door to her room and Arnold jumped back. It felt like Arnold's heart jumped out of his body.

"O-o sorry Phoebe, I was just… I was just…"

Phoebe was a little stunned to see Arnold in her room but a smart girl like her knew what he was doing. "Listening to Helga sing?"

_How did she know?_ "Um well… yes, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Helga!"

Phoebe gave a sympathetic smile and walked towards Arnold's direction and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She has a beautiful voice doesn't she Arnold. Don't worry I won't tell Helga, she doesn't even know that I have heard her sing but it's just beautiful don't you think?"

Arnold smiled and his eyes got half lidded. "Yea, she's just beautiful… I MEAN, I mean… her singing… her singings beautiful." _Where the heck did THAT come from?_

Phoebe laughed knowing too well where that came from but ignored the smirk on her face and continued. "Well Lila's waiting downstairs for you and I think its best that you get ready for surfing. Me and Gerald will meet up with you momentarily."

Arnolds smile disappeared completely and headed out the door with yet another heavy sigh.

"Ok Phoebe, I guess I'll see you later."

Arnold headed down the stairs being welcomed with Lila, in her two piece bathing suit, wrapping her arms around Arnold and handed him his bathing suit. Arnold looked at Lila again and noticed that she had one of those cute bodies on her with freckles going down her body. She was pretty skinny and curvy and her hair was up in a ponytail. Arnold gave a small smile but in his head he just wanted to play dead on the couch and wait for this day to be over. Arnold was going to the bathroom to change but Arnie was in there at the moment so he asked Phoebe who just came down stairs if he could change up there. He ran up the stairs and put his bathing suit on and headed out into the hallway. He notices Helga's door was opened and he peeked in the room to see Helga flipping through channels. He knocked on the wood of the side of the door and Helga just looked over her shoulder and back at the TV.

"Um… hey Helga, are you going swimming with me, Lila, Gerald, and Phoebe? We were going to go surfing at the beach and it might be fun."

Helga just grunted and stopped flipping through the channels. "No thanks FOOTBALL HEAD, I'd rather just stay here on a date with the good ol' TV remote."

Arnold gave a smile and crossed his arms in front of him and leaned on the door frame. "Wow, football head, I haven't heard that one before."

Arnold was actually pretty happy to hear that name again. He stood himself straight and was kind of sad to leave her alone. Except he remembered his cousin being here and his smile disappeared but then got a mischievous grin.

"Well Helga if you ever want to catch up with us we will be at the beach but I hope you know that you're going to be with Arnie alone. You no Arnie the one who collects lint, the one who snorts a lot. The one who was… in love with you!"

Helga's eyes got wide and turned to Arnold with a blush. "How the heck did you know that?"

Helga was truly surprised to hear that. Her stomach got sick and tossed and turned at the sound of that.

"Word gets around Helga; actually I think it's kind of cute that he used to have a crush on you. I wouldn't worry though I mean that was all the way back in elementary school. Really I don't think anyone could have a crush on someone for that long."

Arnold was pretty dense so of course Helga knew he didn't know about the huge love sick crush she had in grade school but it still hurt none the less. And of course Arnold had no idea about Helga and he really meant for it to be a joke but he saw that Helga gave kind of a disappointed face directing to herself. Arnold kind of got a conclusion in his head about Arnie. _Wait a minute what if Helga likes Arnie, what if she wants to stay because of Arnie. What does Arnie have that I DON'T!_

Arnold was in full jealousy mode but that defiantly wasn't that case. Arnolds face got red with jealousy and Helga was just the bit curious about it. She knew she wanted to try to avoid Arnold as much as possible but she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey Arnold… are you ok?"

Arnold looked back at Helga and noticed that that was the first time in years Helga actually talked to him with a nice tone. Arnold's jealousy was replaced with the same tingly feeling he had in his stomach earlier and he smiled.

"Um… ya, ya I'm fine Helga. I was just… just a little worried about you not having a good time and I know Phoebe would love for you to come."

Arnold looked down at his feet. Arnold was really being influenced by Helga with his lying problem. He mentally kicked himself but knew if he really told her what was going on that It might be a bigger problem than before. He looked up and saw Helga's eyes again and melted when she was looking into his eyes as well. Arnold felt like his knees got week and his toes were curling into the carpet. Everything got interrupted when Lila came in through the door and both Arnold and Helga's thoughts were out of each other's.

"Hey Arnold, are you ready to go? I got sun screen and some towels." Lila looked into the room and saw that Helga's face was getting a little flustered.

"O Helga, are you coming with us to the beach? I know it will be o to fun."

Helga sat up on the bed and her blush disappeared from her face. "No thanks Lila; I rather just stay in my room and ketch up on my programs but maybe tomorrow."

Even though that day when Arnold and Lila kissed haunted her every night in her dreams for a month when she slept, Helga knew that Lila would never on purpose take Arnold from her and thought she got over Arnold years ago. Helga could forgive Lila since she always forgave her but it would be hard to forgive Arnold but she was getting around to it. It's not like it was his fault but she was still pretty upset that he got over her that quick.

"O ok Helga, but you best be ready to ketch some waves tomorrow!" Lila grabbed Arnold's hand and dragged him downstairs but before she did Arnold waved bye and Helga just tried to keep herself from falling flat on the floor. She knew that even how hard she tried she couldn't get Arnold out of her head. She could never get rid of her feelings. She was stuck like glue and couldn't break herself free.

_Stupid football head, why do you haft to be so nice, and charming, and sweet, and hansom… I guess I haft to face the fact that I will always be in love with you. But what's wrong with that? So I guess I can forgive you._

About an hour later Helga headed downstairs into the kitchen to get a snack when she saw Arnie in there reading the labels on a box of cereal. He looked at Helga and snorted with a small smile. Helga felt like she was going to barf and reached for some potato chips and was heading back into her room before Arnie grabbed her hand. Helga just looked at him with a glare that said _you better get off me before I introduce you to ol' Betsy and the five avengers! _Though it didn't seem that Arnie noticed.

"Hey Helga, I noticed you grabbed the potato chip bad and that it has a lot of ingredients that can make you pretty fat. You probably don't want to ruin the body that you have now."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I'm just saying if you really want to attract someone like me I suggest you lay off the junk food."

Helga was pretty flustered and angry at the same time and yanked her hand out of Arnie's grip.

"First of all, taco head, I don't care what I look like so lay off. Second, who says I would want anyone like you. I mean you're a freak of nature."

"I know you're crazy about me Helga, and to tell you the truth I still might consider going out with you."

"ew"

Helga was about to storm off when Arnie grabbed Helga and gave her a slimy kiss. Helga's eyes were wide and she tried her best to get him off of her when she saw at the corner of her eye that Arnold opened the door to the kitchen. Arnold quickly came to Helga's rescue and pulled Arnie off of her. Arnold felt jealousy rise up and down his body but barely noticed what it was.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SLIMY PIG?" Helga was literally gagging and spitting on the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? You know Helga doesn't like you."

"What's wrong with you Arnold? I know Helga's crazy about me and you pulled her off of me when she was clearly enjoying it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I WOULDN'T WANT TO KISS YOU IN A MILLION AND TEN YEARS."

"Clearly, Arnie, Helga has no interest in you what so ever."

"Even if she doesn't why would you care?"

Arnold stepped back a bit and had red cheeks. Helga was actually getting over the sloppy kiss and thinking the same thing. Arnold looked at Helga and bit his lip a bit.

"Well… well I was… I just thought…"

Lila came walking through the door with a happy smile on her face. She looked around and saw the tension in the room and got a little curious.

"Um… am I interrupting something?"

Helga walked out the door giving another glare at Arnie with enormous amounts of anger going through her and then looked at Arnold. She was still just a bit curious but thankful none the less.

"Thanks Arnold, I'll be in my room." Arnold saw Helga walk off and looked at Lila.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Arnie was just being an idiot and better watch himself next time."

"Arnold I'm ever to certain what ever happened you can forgive him."

Arnie looked at Lila and spoke. "I kissed Helga and it was amazing."

As plain as that and walked through the door to his room. Lila stood still and Arnold could tell that Lila got a little red in the face but he was curious why she would of all people. But then he got a clue and for the first time he didn't feel as jealous as he expected to. In fact he didn't feel anything at all.

"What a jerk. How could he do that to me… I mean to Helga?"

Lila walked through the kitchen door but arnold just stood in the arched door way of the kitchen. He felt better that helga actually didn't have much interest in Arnie what so ever and then he realized that the jealousy he felt was not towards lila but towards helga.

_I can't run from this. I still like like Helga… no I… I think it's more than that. I think I'm falling for her. What am I going to do?_ He went outside and looked into the blue sky for an answer. _What do I do?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Day two out of seven… 5:30am_

Arnold didn't sleep last night; his mind was a mess with thoughts. He opened the back sliding door of the beach house to the beach and sat there. The sun was pretty much almost up and for a brief moment he just tried to focus on the pink and red and orange colors but it was hard when he was thinking about what he should do. He liked Lila, or at least the thought he did, but Helga was amazing and interesting. Either way he couldn't do that to Lila after what seemed like they have been dating for almost three years. It was hard to say if Lila still loved him though. They never once slept in the same bed together but Arnold thought about it all the time. Though the thing was when he pictured it in his head it was never Lila. Even when they were dating it would always be Helga he cuddled next to but every time he had that image in his head he would immediately clear it from his thoughts. Now that he knew he was still in to Helga he didn't want to clear his mind, in fact he almost thought about it all night. He also thought about Lila, if Lila didn't love him then why should he stay? He was still thinking about Helga but he was sure that he and Lila might be over but he didn't want to give up just yet. Grandpa always said if it didn't work then make it work, of course he was talking about fixing the heater but it still sounded like pretty good advice besides not eating raspberries.

He knew he had strong feelings for Helga but he had to try his best to get rid of them. He still felt that Helga was still not interested in him. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, it's hard to say what he was feeling after thinking for so long. He thought about why was it always that he wanted to make everyone around him happy but usually can't make himself happy. He never did anything for himself. These thoughts were in his conscience but he ignored them even though it seemed like a good thing to do he would think of himself as selfish. He listened to the windy breeze making a rhythm of nature and watched the waves make music with the drums of the sand. Then he heard the door open behind him and he instantly ducked down in the hills of sand and peeked up making sure it wasn't Lila asking him to do some early bird fun (except it didn't sound like too much fun to him). He peeked from the spot he was hiding in and didn't see Lila but a gorgeous woman with thick wavy blond shiny hair down in the free with a cute pink two piece with white straps. She was barefoot but wasn't facing her front in Arnold's direction so he couldn't make out who it was. She finally turned around and he fell on his back at the excitement and surprise to see Helga. She looked so beautiful, and he never saw her look so free. She ran for the ocean while Arnold noticed how bouncy and playful like a child she was and ran into the deep blue water. She still didn't notice Arnold and she ducked her head into the great body of water and at first Arnold was worried she wouldn't come back up. His panic went away and was replaced with stunned eyes when he saw that she flipped her hair back in a swaying motion and water flicked up in the air and landed on her gorgeous face.

Arnold didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to ruin the moment but finally she faced his way and froze. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she looked as scared as Arnold at this point but wiped the face she was making with a scold. Arnold was quiet to say anything because she might think of him as a stalker but worse than that is if she finds him looking at her she might think of him as a pervert. That didn't sound good.

"Uh… I um…" was all that came from Arnold's mouth but Helga didn't want to hear his excuses.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WERE JUST STAIRING AT ME AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE THERE? WHAT ARE YOU A STALKER!"

Arnold wanted to defend himself but most of that was pretty true. He decided to tell the full truth and at this point he wasn't doing really anything wrong.

"Actually I… I was sitting out here… well thinking. A-and I just heard a door in the back shut and… and I thought it might be Lila trying to make me have some _o so much _fun activities with her at the place nearby and to tell you the truth I don't feel up to it. But then I saw it was you and I thought if I… if I made myself known I was out here then you might think of me as… well I don't know, as a stalker or something but it doesn't seem like I thought things through… so please, I didn't mean to start anything."

Arnold looked up from the ground and saw that Helga had a smile on her face and was stopping herself from cracking up. Arnold was a little confused but he still felt just the bit offended. He waited until she was done snickering and then she spoke.

"So you came out here to AVOID Lila, huh… that's too good football head!"

"Well not exactly why but I guess that's true too." Arnold was actually getting a little amused himself and started snickering as well. He felt better actually that Helga wasn't mad anymore so he started to role with it. "I mean yesterday she wanted me to do this yoga activity with her but I convinced phoebe to go with her and let me tell you when Phoebe came back she looked miserable."

"O yah she told me about that, she said it was a living hell, especially with Lila. She said that Phoebe wasn't flexible enough and that she kept doing all the stretches wrong and when Phoebe got up to walk around… o my gosh, she looked so soar she couldn't walk straight so good move on that arnoldo!"

Both laughed for a while forgetting about the whole thing what happened earlier and it seemed like they were their old selves again. Helga wiped a tear from her eye and looked up with gazing eyes. She saw that Arnold was in a plane t-shirt and some boxers and then she looked down at herself again and ducked her body in the water. Arnold didn't notice though because he was still laughing from earlier even though it wasn't that funny anyways but he was enjoying the moment. He looked up finally and stared at Helga kind of with a confused face.

"Um hey arnoldo, if you're done laughing… do you mind heading inside and getting a towel for me."

Arnold then knew what she was doing and then he ran for the house. He went into the bathroom and got a towel and ran back outside to give it to her but Gerald stopped him with a yawn stuck in his throat.

"Mmmm- hey Arnold, what time is it."

Arnold looked at his watch and then back at Gerald. "6:30, why?"

"Just woke up, what are you doing with those towels man?"

"O, I was just going to give them to Helga; I'll be right back…"

Arnold rushed past him and Gerald just gave his original _mmm mm mmm _routine and headed back upstairs. Something told Gerald that it was best to stay out of it knowing as well as Phoebe what could be going on and he liked Helga. Though he couldn't say the same for Lila, sure she's a sweet girl, but she doesn't seem good for Arnold.

Arnold met Helga outside and handed her the towel. She wrapped it over her waist and Arnold couldn't help but notice that she had one of the curviest sexy bodies he has ever seen but looked back up avoiding any arguments. Helga was walking down the side of the ocean and Arnold was a little confused that she just started walking without saying anything but then turned back and gave an annoyed look. She gestured her head forward so that Arnold would follow. Arnold got the memo and followed her side to side. He remembered that they would walk by the docks all the time back in town and talk pretty much all night. Another reason he was falling for her, she was so interesting to talk to.

"So where are we…"

"Shh"

"But I was just…"

"Shush… let's just walk."

So they just walked but Arnold still was a little confused why. He looked back at the beach house and then at his watch. It was about seven now and they kept walking. He didn't want to worry though; he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He looked at Helga but her thoughts were focused on the path and the still orangish sky. They walked without talking for about twenty minutes and Arnold just thought it was an amazing long period of time to go without talking but waited for Helga's word. Finally after all that time she spoke.

"Arnold, do you remember that day at the park. You know when you took a picture of both of us and… you kissed me on the cheek."

_Of course I remember that! _"Um… yah I remember." Arnold's throat got dry and he started getting very nervous.

"Well I just think I should say… well I think that you deserve an appo… I'm… I'm just trying to say that I'm…"

"Helga you don't need to say it… in fact I should be the one apologizing. I should of never did that, especially since I was just thinking about myself. I should have never said I had a… well being truthful I had a crush on you… BUT YOU DON'T HAFT TO WORRY, I got over it and really I just want to be your friend again. So can we start over?"

Arnold held his hands out for a hug but Helga felt heart broken. Of course she saw this coming but she still couldn't hide that she loved Arnold and in a way he was rejecting her only wanting to be her friend. Same for Arnold though because he was lying, he didn't just have a crush. He might as well say that he loved Helga, and when he said he wanted to be friends with her it hurt him that after all this time she couldn't feel the same. But being friends was second best for both of them so Helga walked into Arnold's arms and hugged him back. It really did kill her inside. They stayed that way for a while but both of them didn't want to let go. Helga was the first to break free because she didn't want to cause awkwardness but it seemed that they couldn't escape it. She looked back at Arnold and almost punched herself. She so badly wanted to tell him that she loved him but she knew that it would break Lila's heart and Arnold would try to make Helga feel better and try to comfort her but she didn't want that. She didn't want to be felt badly of and didn't want sympathy, she wanted to be loved back or avoid the whole situation but she knew if she was leaving forever the best thing she could do is try to make amends with Arnold. She loved him and even though she probably wouldn't see him again after this she still wanted to remember him. Arnold was the best thing in her life. She really wanted to tell him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She also thought about leaving Arnold a letter for him before she left but then he might get a clue where she is and ruin the whole thing. She felt like she would never have crosier though so she thought about it for a while. In a distance she heard Lila and Gerald call out for them so Arnold and Helga walked back in the same direction and headed back to the beach house. When they got their Lila brought some flyers of restaurants to go to for dinner tonight. Arnold didn't feel in the mood going with Lila but maybe she would consider a group thing.

"Hey Lila, what if we invite everyone with us. I mean we did come to spend time with them too right?"

"Well I guess that could be fun. OK THEN! Let's take everyone, I know we will have such an o so special time together, what do you say guys!"

Arnold looked at Helga who was looking at him and she smiled.

"Sure I could eat what about you Phoebe?"

"Sounds good, me and Gerald were looking at the Hawaiian buffet, does that sound good?"

"O It sounds just ever so delicious! We can all head over there at seven when they have some of the group specials."

Everyone looked in agreement and they looked forward to it. Even Arnold was excited to go because he could spend it with everyone, especially with Helga. Even though they made emends he didn't really get to talk to her much on their little walk earlier so this could be a good step in the same direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST let me say sorry for the wait but I have school and school sucks lol. I am now on spring break though so it's my time to be me. Thank you for the few reviews I got and I would be grateful for more in the future, it would encourage me!**

**Well ch. 7 my lucky number begins… **

Before the gang headed to the restaurant everyone agreed to grab something dressy, of course Helga complained the whole time about her not being into that kind of thing but Lila insisted. Lila wore a simple green dress with her hair tied in a ponytail with a green bow and matching shoes. Phoebe wore a red long dress with a black collar around her neck and her hair tied in a red scrunchy. Arnold wore a plaid red and yellow shirt tucked into some dressy black pants and Gerald had some sunglasses on with a black jacket, black pants and a red tie. Arnie didn't even try in his clothing because all he was wearing was his jumpers and a plaid green jacket.

Everyone was ready to go but everyone was waiting of someone in particular. Helga was in her room digging through her clothes trying to find something descent. She gave up, she knew that she would have one day forced herself to wear the one of many dresses her sister gave her. She tried it on and surprisingly it was a perfect fit. She let her hair down and combed one side behind her ear and the other side in front.

Gerald wad checking his watch and tapping the arm of the couch waiting for Miss._Take my time _but they finally heard the door open from her room to see Helga walk out of the door like she didn't belong in this world. Arnold was looking her up and down.

_Wow she looks… BEAUTIFUL…_ both Arnold and Arnie were having the same thought. Her dress was a light sky blue to a fading deep sea blue at the bottom with glittering sparkles at the end that shined like stars. She truly was the beauty of the galaxy to Arnold. She wore a black choke necklace with a golden locket heart hanging at the bottom of it. In her hair was a blue flower feathered pin next to her ear. Everyone was stunned, even phoebe. Arnold noticed Helga's long beautiful legs at the bottom of the dress where it was kind of see through. He felt like someone should slap him before it was too late but the sound of the goddesses voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well… let's go eat!" Helga grabbed her matching purse and headed out the door. Truly everyone couldn't move out of surprise but soon snapped out of it and one by one they headed for the restaurant.

…

The restaurant was on the beach outside where you would walk in and have your shoes dig into the sand, above them though were bamboo roofs and umbrellas covering the tables. The tables had lit candles in the center of each one and at the other side of the restaurant were the tiki bar and buffet. Around the outside of the restaurant were lit tiki torches and dancing Hawaiian girls in coconut bras and grass skirts dancing. The waiters and waitresses were in Hawaiian shirts and had flower necklaces on their necks. One of the waitresses seated the gang by the bar so they had a walking distance for the buffet. The place was actually very crowded and lively.

The waitress sat us down and took are orders. "so are all of you doing the buffet tonight because we have a special on that today, if there are four or more people at your table you get a round of our famous Hawaiian drink for each of you." the waitress handed everyone a coupon for the bar. "This ticket will give you your free drink when you go up there and the buffet seven dollars apiece plus tax."

Everyone grabbed their ticket and put it away until they were ready for it but Gerald didn't think he could wait so he and phoebe sat themselves at one of the stools. At first Arnold didn't even know what was happening around him because he couldn't help staring at the back of Helga's head while she was distracted. Arnold noticed Helga was beautiful, especially from early this morning but right here and right now she looked like a galaxy.

The Goddess spoke. "Well what are we sitting around on our asses for? I am starving, let's eat!" Lila, Arnie, Helga and Arnold went up to the buffet to get their food.

Helga felt like a kid in the candy store, she could see so much of that food being stuffed down her throat but she felt a little hesitant on what to grab so she didn't let Arnold think she was some kind of uncontrolled hog. She couldn't decide if she hated the chopped salad less or the seaweed soup. When Arnold turned around with a plate of food Helga quickly stuffed her face as much as she could in the dessert section and in the meat section. She looked around to see if Arnold wasn't around so she could start inhaling the ribs, but instead of Arnold she caught Arnie looking at her with his weird stare that he did when closing one eye before the other to blink. He had a weird smile on his face and Helga felt discussed already.

"I like my women a feisty eater but tone it down a little, you remember what I said about your weight". Arnie leaned toward Helga with a wink and he did a growl like noise.

"Look you slimy pig, first off I can eat whatever crap I want, secondly I don't give a shit on how you like your women because i am not one of them, so why don't you just back off!"

"You don't haft to hide from me Helga, I know you want me! And I know you're just going to crawl back on your knees like you did that night."

Helga froze. Never would she drink a drop of alcohol again, it was a stupid mistake after trying to avoid Arnold and Lila last year but ended up seeing them at the park holding hands. After that she secretly sneaked into her mom's closet and for the first time drunk her sorrows away. It wasn't anything serious but she remembered her going to Arnold's house in the middle of the night when she didn't know Arnie was there. At Arnold's thinking he was Arnold but the beer consumed her and ended making out with Arnie until she got a better look of his face in the was a stupid mistake in deed.

"You swore that you would never speak of that! And besides that was a mistake!"

"The only mistake was that you didn't come sooner and stay longer for more entertainment and pleasure." Arnie leaned into Helga's hear and blew in it.

Helga could feel all of that food she was hoping to digest slowly coming back up. She ran for the bathroom and headed for the toilet.

Arnold watched Helga run for the restroom and headed to talk to Arnie. "Arnie what did you say to Helga to make her that discussed to run to the bathroom?" Arnold could see the look on Helga's face that whatever he did it made her sick.

"All I did was flirt a little, it's not like she doesn't like it, in fact I bet she threw up because she was so overflown with emotions!"

Arnie got annoying sometimes… okay all the time, but when he brought Helga into it he wasn't only annoyed but he got mad. "Listen Arnie, she doesn't like you, she will never like you. So maybe you should back off before I make you back off because she is not yours she mine!" Arnold took a second to over think what he just said and his face went pale. He looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them and thankfully no one was. He turned back to Arnie and Arnie's face was furious. "You can't just call her yours Arnold because I have already gotten ahead start. You're the one he I might remind is dating LILA and not HELGA! So maybe we will just haft to see who gets the prize."

Despite Arnold's surprise blurt out he couldn't help but get just a bit more frustrated and angry. "What, you think Helga is just some PRIZE TO BE ONE?! SHES MORE THAN THAT, and you and I both know we don't deserve her, and keep Lila out of this, it was just a slip of the tongue it will never happen again!" Arnold walked away from Arnie thinking he made his point but Arnie was far from his plead. He thought of this now as a competition of the heart. Who would win her heart first (too bad it's already Arnold) so this just made it more interesting.

"You can't just walk away like that, I will show you that I deserve her more That anyone else does and I will prove it to you by winning her heart for it to be mine." He gave a big snort and put his hands on his hips with a devious smile on his face.

"Did you not hear a word I just said Arnie? She is not a prize to be one and she is not interested in you so just leave her alone!" Arnold finally made his way back at the table where Helga came back to sit at after her little adventure. What Arnold and Arnie didn't know is that Lila heard their little conversation after Arnie said something about _winning her heart to be mine._ And what Lila didn't know is that they were talking about Helga but she dumbly thought it was about her. Now she felt sure that Arnie was still in love with her. But what was she going to do. Did she love Arnold or did she love Arnie?

"O I am ever so confused on who I should choose! On one hand Arnold had been there for me for as long as I could remember… BUT ARNIE, Arnie makes my heart beat faster. Arnie makes me feel like I am floating… but Arnold's always been ever so sweet and kind… but ARNIE has the charm, the looks, the full package!" Lila slid down the wall she was leaning on while doing her monologue and swoon from the name of which she wishes to say. "OH ARNIE…"

_Hours later…._

It was about six when they came to the restaurant but time overtook them and finally slowed back down when it turned midnight. During the whole dinner Gerald and Phoebe were playing footsy under the table while occasionally accidentally budging at Helga's foot. The first couple of times Helga didn't think much of it and thought it was kind of cute but after about the fifty seventh time she got tired of it. The last time a foot touched her Helga kicked Gerald in the shin with an enormous amount of force to jump the table (along with some surprised people). At least Helga thought that was Gerald kicking her but actually she kicked Arnie's shin instead and couldn't help but get some snickering out of her. Finally Gerald and Phoebe switched to whispering and giggling in each others ear so they wouldn't cause another one of whatever that was. Helga usually was a good ease dropper but it was impossible to know what they were saying when they were talking in Japanese. Arnold was being very eye bally around Arnie but he couldn't say that he was the only one. Lila couldn't help but stare at him numerous times with a giggle or two stuck in her throat every time Arnie would slurp his drink. Arnold didn't notice Lila though because he was too busy keeping an eye on Arnie trying to get Helga's attention. Of Course the whole footsy routine didn't work but he kept trying to get her to at least look his way. Arnie got the idea to flick peas at her but not one single pea landed on her gorgeous body (words in Arnie's and Arnold's mind) because Arnold was trying his best to block them. Arnold mouthed a simple _stop_ with his lips but Arnie wouldn't budge.

The day was over and everyone chipped in for the food but Helga realized she forgot her wallet at home. Both Arnold and Arnie handed her pretty much all of the money in their wallets and jean pockets. "All I needed is seven dollars". Both Arnold and Arnie kind of looked Embarrassed but they split her pay and headed for the exit. But before they could leave the waitress gave them complementary plastic flower necklaces all matching with the colors we were wearing. Everyone headed back home with either a huge smile on their face or a discussed look of either jealousy or annoyance… or both. Helga plopped on the couch in her room after getting changed into a simple undershirt and shorts. Helga was about to head to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Arnold with his hand rubbing his neck.

"Hey Helga, how's it going?"

Helga looked at him with a _what do you want _kind of look. Sure she loved him but girls got to sleep right? "Cut to the chase Arnold I got a schedule to keep."

"Well actually I came over to see if you were alright… are you alright?"

Helga looked a little confused. "What do you mean football head I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you know… with the whole Arnie thing and all making you… not feel too good."

Helga paused. That whole night about a year ago was just a night of desperation in hoping instead of Arnie she would be spontaneously be kissing Arnold that night. She felt stupid and sick after that. Arnold could never know about that. And it's not like she didn't expect him to ask this question, in fact she seen it coming. This is Arnold for peat sake! Of course he is going to ask what's wrong.

"Thanks for worrying Arnoldo but I'll be fine. It was nothing that Arnie said at all, I just got a little sick from the sea food after one bite."

Now Arnold was a little upset to hear that. Of course it's not like he wanted Arnie to flirt with her but if she didn't get sick over that then maybe she really does like Arnie… just a little bit despite of what she says. He tried his best not to make a face that could give away that he was sad and jealous but it was so hard. It was Lila all over again. How could they choose Arnie over him?

"You don't happen to… _like_ Arnie… would you" Arnolds face was filled with hope and fear.

"Are you kidding me, I'd rather people call me bob for the rest of my life and get married to a pig!"

Arnolds face lightened up a little. "Oh… good!"

"And why is that a good thing exactly? And also why would you care?"

Arnold was a little surprised at the question and in his mind he was praying to God to give him some help.

"Arnold, sweaty its already one a clock in the morning, we want to ketch the early bird for tomorrows O so fun adventure! NOW!"

_Thank you lord all mighty!_ For once on this trip he was thankful that Lila was there saying that at that time.

"Well goodnight Helga and pleasant dreams!" Arnold kissed his hand and blew a kiss her way. Then he thought _why did I just do that_? On his way out.

When Arnold was clear out of site Helga reached her and out into the air and grabbed the imaginary flying kiss and put it to her heart.

"Only six more days until I can keep you close to me before I haft to push you away."

**I really did try hard on this chapter so what did you think, I tried to put in more drama but if anyone has any suggestions on what I can do next I would be happy to hear! Please review! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

_Day three out of seven..._

Gerald was in the kitchen making pancakes and singing along to some jazz on his iPod. No one knew until freshmen year that Gerald was an excellent cook since he joined cooking class. Everything he made was mouthwatering. Once the scent of pancakes got in the air everyone in the house ran down to the kitchen in a stampede. Some people got knocked over and trampled but in the end Helga got the first stack of pancakes. Helga looked behind herself at the other gang racing her way and gave a look that said _get in the middle of getting between me and my food I dare ya._

"Too late guy, Helga is the champion! She gets to try my world famous Geraldcakes!" Gerald put a stack on Helga's plate.

Helga gave him a discussed look. "Famous Geraldcakes? When you say it like that it makes me lose my appetite."

"Well if you don't want any then…" Gerald reached for the pancakes on Helga's plate with his spatula but Helga pulled away.

"KIDDING! Just kidding… give those delicious mouthwatering… _Geraldcakes."_

"That's more I like it." Gerald's face was priceless.

Everyone was at the table eating pancakes while Arnold and Lila went out to the early bird special at some place in town. Since Arnold was out of town Helga was free to eat as much pancakes as she wanted without Arnold being discussed with her. She stopped counting her pancakes after twenty three. She could fairly round the amount up to forty. Phoebe and Gerald were talking about something in Japanese but Helga could swear she could hear her name being said in their like thirty times.

Bla bla bla bla Helga. Bla bla Helga bla something something something Helga, Japanese gibber gabber Helga bla bla **Arnold**.

_Wait a minute. I just heard Arnold and Helga, what the heck are they talking about. _

"You know I know you're talking in a foreign language and all but I can still understand my own name. What are you talking about that you can't talk about around me and piggy over hear." Her thumb pointed to Arnie.

Gerald and phoebe looked at each other and then to Helga. Gerald spoke. "Nothing, nothing. We were just talking about… um… abouuut… you?" phoebe slapped Gerald in the head.

"OWW… what was that for, baby". Phoebe stared that stared that made everyone in the room shiver a little like there was a cold breeze in the air.

"Well no du Gernoldo, I meant what about me AND ARNOLD are you talking about?"

Phoebe stood up to clear the table of the dishes. "Nothing important, just about last night that's all."

"Well what about last night are you guys discussing? And what about it did you include Arnold in?"

"You know what; it was about that dress that you were wearing. Did you seriously think no one would make a big deal about it? Even I couldn't stop staring at you… OWW! AGAIN WITH THAT BABE? I WAS JUST MAKING A POINT."

"What Gerald is trying to say is that everyone was just surprised to see you looking like… well like that. And we were talking about how any guy, even Arnold, would notice you in that beautiful piece of fabric." Phoebe carried the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink.

"Well of coarse Arnold would notice. He would be blind to not see a gorgeous thing like you." Arnie was reaching his hand to set upon Helga's but Helga stabbed it with a fork.

"OWW, what? What did I say?"

"BACK OFF, I don't need someone like you telling me how I look. Now if you would excuse me I am heading up to my room to relax until my stomach settles."

Helga headed up the stairs to get to her room and shut the door and locked it. Gerald whispered in Phoebe's ear. "You know, I would think Helga would get more excited."

… _In Helga's room…_

_ARNOLD STAIRING AT ME LAST NIGHT. AT ME! O this is so BOSS! Despite the fact everyone else was staring at me ARNOLD IS THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS._

Helga was jumping on her bed and screaming into her pillow like the teenager she was. "Ok, ok don't get ahead of yourself ol'girl, he was just being a boy. Boys will be boys and all that jazz. It's not like he actually likes you… but maybe there is a chance. O please if there was a chance for us then give me a sign." Helga was on her knees on the bed holding her hands up in the air. _Where's my sign?_

_11:00pm…_

Helga heard a door directly down where Arnold and Lila's room was slam. She put her head down on the wood floor to listen to the commotion.

"Look Arnold I am ever so sorry but you got to believe me that I had a good reason." Lila tried to grab Arnold's arm but he pulled away.

"Whatever your reason is Lila I still don't think it's a good enough reason to break up with me."

"o trust me Arnold if I kept you around it wouldn't do any of us good. Please just trust me that it is an ever so good reason. I don't want to heart you Arnold."

"Well too late Lila, you kind of already did! We have been dating for about three years now and you just want to give that up for a reason that you won't even tell me?"

"Look Arnold, you and me both know that this relationship has been dead for a long time and I don't want to keep you around so you can waste your time with me. I am doing this for the both of us!"

"For the both of us? Lila I think you are doing this for yourself! If you want to break up with me for a completely selfish reason that's one thing but to lie in my face is another!"

In Arnold's room he sat at the edge of the bed and dug his hands in his hair. He knows he couldn't have done anything wrong. Or maybe he did. He wanted to try and fix things with Lila and to make it work but he couldn't help but being a little happy and relieved when Lila dumped him. Sure he was sad but all in all he wanted this to happen. He needed this to happen. He couldn't hold on to her forever either. He never even thought of a future with Lila. There was nothing there. For once in years He had to listen to his own heart. He might have wanted this but all in all he was still upset about this happening. What did he do?

"Look Lila… I haft to tell you the truth I am a little disappointed… but I won't be for long. If you want to break up with me I understand. I know how unhappy you are with me. I also know that I could never stay mad at you. The heart wants what the heart wants and that's not me. I'm going to get my stuff in the morning and move out of the room and into the living room. Goodnight Lila…"

"Arnold, please wait!"

"GOODNIGHT Lila."

Arnold left the room and sat on the edge of the couch where Arnie's feet were. Arnie was a noisy sleeper and his snoring could wake up an elephant. Arnold dragged the coffee table closer to the couch and rested his feet on their. Arnold tried his best to get comfortable but Arnie's feet kept moving on top of Arnie's lap and stunk like a garbage truck. He also didn't have a blanket and didn't want to go back in the same room Lila is currently in to retrieve one. The sleep talk of his cousin with Helga was probably the last straw for him. This could have been the worst day of his life, or maybe one of the best…

"Psst, Arnold what are you doing sleeping there?" Helga tiptoed down the bottom of the stairs after the fight ended. Helga waved her hand her way as a sign to follow her and Arnold was happy to follow the command.

"It's a long story." Arnold put his head down and stared at his feet treating it like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I got time." Helga grabbed Arnold's arm and dragged him upstairs.

"So we were at the beach talking about how the sunset was _ever so magical_ and then out of the blue she dumps me."

"Wow that was a long story." The clock at the side of Helga's bed read 2:30. Arnold put every single detail on what his day was like with Lila, Helga could swear she could be there.

Arnold put his head in his hands.

"You going to be ok?"

Ya, I'll be fine, I just need to comprehend what I did wrong. I mean what happened? I tried so hard to keep this relationship together but I failed. I mean what's wrong with me? "

Helga put an arm around Arnold's shoulder which really did make Arnold feel better. Being comforted by anyone else couldn't feel as good as how she made him feel.

"Look Arnold, I am not the best at giving advice to dating and love and stuff but I can say that you have done nothing wrong. You are like the perfect man! There is no girl who could ever resist a charming, handsome… what am I saying, GORGIOUS sweet, kind, smart, sexy… well you get my point Arnold! Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you in their life. Please don't think you're not good enough, because you're great."

Arnold looked up from his place in his hands and smiled. If felt so warm in there. "You really think all that stuff about me Helga?"

Helga's cheeks went pink. "Well you know besides the football shaped head, ya Arnold you're a hot peace of meat."

"Thanks Helga, that means a lot. Really it does."

Arnold grabbed Helga into a hug. When he pulled away he stared into Helga's beautiful blue eyes and Helga was doing the same. Truly this was a moment for them that they wanted to last forever. Arnold removed his eyes from hers and stared at her rosy red lips. It was like her lips had a gravitational pull to them. Before he knew it he was leaning towards them. Helga felt the same way.

_Knock knock_

There was a knock at the door which snapped out both of them. At first they were trying to absorb what just happened. Helga stood up and headed to the door.

"WHAT!"

"Um… it's me, Lila."

Arnold was still frozen in the place he was in just trying to picture Helga still there on the other end of the bed. Finally he snapped out of it. Helga looked his way.

"I'm not here." Arnold hid under one of the beds. Helga rolled her eyes and opened the door a crack.

"What's up Lila?"

"O Helga I am ever so sorry to bother you at this time but I can't find Arnold anywhere. We kind of had a fight and he's not downstairs. Do you know where he might be?"

"A fight huh? What about exactly?"

"Well it's a long story but I just wanted to talk to him. If you see him do you think you could get me?" Lila had pure hope in her eyes.

"Sure Lila, but what did Arnold do that was so wrong?"

Lila bit her lip. "Nothing, he did nothing wrong." Lila budged her way through the door and sat on the bed Arnold was under.

"Um… come in?" Helga tried her best not to look suspicious.

"O where do I start. I hope you don't mind but this might take a while."

"Well Lila I was hoping to go to…" Lila didn't let her finish.

"Ok, so you know yesterday when we went to that one restaurant?"

"So when Arnold and Arnie walked back to the table I just couldn't help to be filled with so much joy! Arnie in love with me? I have been waiting for this day for years."

Helga tried her best not to dose out but it was about five in the morning now. She was a little confused about Arnie saying how much he loved her when he was clearly flirting with her. She was also disappointed on how much it seemed Arnold was in love with Lila. It explained why he was leaning in for a kiss, he was sad and desperate. She felt a little used.

"So what do you think I should do?"

Helga realizes Lila was talking to her and snapped out of her doze.

"Lila, I think what you did is the most selfish thing I have ever heard you do. You broke up with Arnold to be with Arnie and you knew how much Arnold loves you and you didn't give him the chance he deserved."

Lila looked down at her lap and was too ashamed to look up at Helga.

"But I don't blame you."

Lila looked up. "You don't? But I don't understand. You said I was being selfish."

"Even if you were you did the right thing. If you didn't love Arnold then why keep him around to go after someone who didn't feel the same way."

Arnold did his best to listen to Lila and what she did and why she did it. Arnold felt like such a hypocrite. Even though he meant well he did the same thing Lila did. He was in love with someone else and he kept her to fall in love with someone that was clearly not in love with her.

"Thank you Helga. I guess I will get back to my own room. You can be such a chatter box! When do you have time to sleep?"

Lila left and Helga crashed on her bed. She forgot all about Arnold being under the bed hours ago and she was too tired to think straight. She grabbed some clothes in the dresser and started to get dressed. She took off her shorts first. Arnold got out under the bed and stood up. At first he didn't see her changing but he turned around and couldn't help staring. Helga hadn't noticed herself and she was about to take off her shirt. Arnold knew this wasn't right and he clearly knew she wasn't aware of her surroundings. He couldn't do this.

"HELGA, HELGA I'M STILL HEAR." Arnold shields his eyes even though he wanted to look so badly I could kill him.

"Oh- gosh! Sorry I forgot you were here… he he." Helga quickly put her shirt down and her whole face was red. Arnold tried his best to get out of his funk.

"Sorry Helga I better get going. I'm going to set up a bed downstairs on the floor."

"Wait you're going to sleep down there with snorts a lot? I got an extra bed up here. Why don't you sleep up here with me…? I MEAN NOT… not with me but you know, in the other bed."

"Wait you would be okay with me being in the same room with you?"

"I mean if you want to think about it…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Ya ok, sure. Only if you are ok with it."

_Am I ok with it? Of course I am ok with it. I would be ok with us sleeping in the same bed!_

"Of course I'm ok with it. We are just friends right?" _crap why did I just say that?_

_Why did she haft to say that?_ "Ok, ya, as friends. Thank you, Helga. Well I'm going to head down stairs and get my stuff."

Arnold's heart probably couldn't take any more of this. He headed downstairs.

_We're just friends, just friends .Nothing more… then why did she lean in?_

Helga cursed herself for saying those words. But it was true (as far as she knows).

"We are just friends. It's clear were just friends." Helga sat on her bed and thought.

_Why did I ask him to stay in my room? I'm such an idiot. Clearly he's still in love with Lila! I don't have a chance with him._

Helga looked out the window. The sky was painted its sunrise color of pink and orange. Birds were chirping and a new day was in progress, a day for new beginnings.

_Well maybe this is my sign…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Day four out of seven…_

Arnold grabbed his luggage and headed up to Helga's room. He set his clothes in the closet and his luggage under the spare bed. Helga was down stairs watching the TV in the living room. After Arnold fixed his bed and got dressed for the new day he was going to head downstairs when he met Lila in the hallway. Lila was about to say something but Arnold moved passed her trying his best to ignore her. Sure he was frustrated but why was he so mad? He did the same thing to her and what's worse he wasn't going to do anything about it. Maybe he should think about what he was doing to her. It wasn't entirely her fault. So what if she goes to Arnie. Why would he care? In fact he could say that he was a little relieved that he was single. Arnold didn't deserve Lila. He headed downstairs and watched the news with Helga.

Lila looked the way Arnold was going and leaned against the wall in the hallway. She still loved Arnold just not in the way she loved Arnie. She loved Arnold as a friend. He was always there for her and he was always treating her like a princess. To tell you the truth she felt awkward whenever they would make googoly eyes at each other and give Eskimo kisses back and forth. She only did that to make Arnold happy but it always felt wrong on her part. She truly didn't deserve Arnold.

Lila was heading downstairs when she spotted Arnold and Helga on the couch. Helga turned down the volume and was pretending to talk about the weather while the guy on the TV screen lipped it. She looked at Arnold, who was laughing up a storm, and he looked so happy, happier than he was with her. It wasn't hard to see that Arnold and Helga had something in the air that made it a little sweeter. Lila could tell that something was going on and she felt just a bit of pain where it counts most. Was she jealous? Maybe. Why couldn't she be happy for Arnold trying to move on? She moved on because she knew what was best. It was a weird jealousy, it was like she wanted Arnold to be happy… but not with Helga of all people. Why would Arnold like her? Why wouldn't he keep fighting for me? What was happening to her? She didn't want to get back together with Arnold but she felt like Helga made Arnold so much happier than she ever did. What is this feeling? She dug her nails on the side rail of the stairs. She stomped down the steps and sat at the table by Arnie. Arnie was eating spaghetti from yesterday and slurping loud enough for china to hear it.

Some of Arnie's noodle was hanging down from his mouth. He was a little distracted by seeing Helga all over Arnold. Arnie might have been a jerk lately but he still had feelings. He loved Helga as much as Helga loved Arnold. Maybe he just acted like a pig to get attention. Arnie finally noticed Lila looking at him and gave his attention to her. Arnold looked their way and it was the best chance Lila had.

"Hey Arnie you got something right here." Lila pointed to the bottom of her lip.

"Where?"

"Here I'll get it Arnie."

Lila reached for Arnie's lips and gave him a sloppy unforgotten kiss. When she pulled away she slurped the noodle currently in her mouth and swallowed it then licked her lips. Everyone was giving her all of their attention thinking a lot of things. Bold, gross, discussed, weird, or surprised.

Lila didn't know what got into her. She couldn't help it. She looked at Arnold again and he was gone, and so was Helga. She looked at Gerald and phoebe, which who were confused and just caught up to the break up. Then she looked at Arnie. His eyes were wide, he couldn't move an inch. He could say he was very surprised. He stood up very slowly and walked away. At that point everyone was just thinking _what the fuck just happened?_

…

Arnold and Helga were walking on the shore of the beach. Arnold didn't look upset anymore, he didn't look surprised, and he didn't look disgusted. In fact he was unreadable, blank of mind.

"Look Arnold I know you might be upset about what just happened back there. Who knew the girl had guts? Please don't be upset Arnold." Helga grabbed Arnold's hand; it was like a jolt of electricity.

"What? I'm not upset. Why would you think I was upset?" Arnold still looked blank.

"What do you mean? Arnie and Lila were just smooching back there. Don't you feel a little jealous or disgusted or something?"

A minute ago Arnold was babbling to himself about what he just encountered, but it was true. He wasn't upset; he wasn't anything at this point. "I guess I am not sure what I am feeling right now. I have never seen Lila being so forward or so bold. I guessed I am just a bit surprised."

_Maybe Arnold is in denial. Maybe he's so surprised that he can't think straight. Out of the blue Lila kisses Arnie and he's fine with it?_ "Hey Arnold if you're upset then you can just tell me. I mean we are… friends after all."

"Actually Helga, I don't know why but I feel kind of… happy! To tell you the truth I kind of feel happy for her. I actually kind of respect that she is chasing after the one she loves. Sure we are over but I am not as sad as I would have expected. Though did it seem to you that when she kissed Arnie she was looking at me?"

"Well actually yes. And did you notice that Arnie's eyes were closed when they kissed like he enjoyed it?"

"You don't think… well maybe he… maybe he likes Lila?"

"It would defiantly take a load off of my back. He won't leave me alone. But I'm confused, yesterday you were so upset but today you seem happier. What's up?"

"I guess I can see why Lila broke up with me. She didn't love me and that was clear. She loved Arnie, she always loved Arnie, and I knew that to some extent. Or maybe it's just because…" Arnold looked at how Helga's hair was out in the free and her eyes sparkled like the blue ocean. How she looked like a goddess compared to everything else. "I am spending this walk on the beach while the air is warm, and the day is young with someone who is beautiful, and charming, and nice, and sweet and…"

Helga's cheeks got a little red. Was he really saying this out loud?

_What am I saying? Snap out of it Arnold, you're embarrassing her._ Arnold coughed to drive the awkwardness of what he was saying away and continued. "Well what I am saying is if I have anything to be happy for on this trip is that I can spend it with you. I really did miss you Helga."

Helga couldn't take this. This was so hard. She needed the conversation to go somewhere else. She looked around and saw a sand castle contest sign.

"Hey football head look! A sandcastle contest, why don't we enter. I mean we did win that one sand castle making contest when we were like nine." Helga grabbed a flyer and pen and handed it to Arnold.

"Oh ya I remember that. That was when we ended up at the same beach for the summer, and at first we couldn't stand each other. Then you helped me with that whole summer business."

"Ya don't remind me."

"Well what you did was very sweet."

"You know I hated your guts."

"Well why did you help me?"

"Well she was using you. I couldn't let her do that to a sweet person like you."

"Ya I know but why did you care?. Didn't you claim to hate me back then?"

"Well I did. But you know how girls can be when they are inlo… inloo… in long goods memory… let's just sign up ok?" _please be dense enough to not notice that…_

"O ok. Well I guess it makes sense that you didn't fully hate me. I mean who could hate someone with this oddly humorously shaped head."

_Wow he really is dense…_ Helga thought relieved.

"I guess you got me there football head."

Arnold and Helga entered the contest and got their shovels and pales ready.

"Ok contestants. You got about a half an hour to build the BEST SANDCASTLES YOU CAN! GO!"

Arnold and Helga rushed to the sand and patted it to the castle like form. They must have built it to close to the shore because it kept getting knocked down. They looked around and surprisingly the competition was fierce. About three minutes left they were putting on the last details. Helga reached into her pocket and took out her pink bow. She tied it on the stick at the top of the castle.

"You still have your bow! I thought you got rid of It in like sixth grade." Helga's cheeks burned red.

"I could never get rid of this thing. It's too special to me."

"Why is that?"

"Well I…"

"CONTESTENTS, TIME IS UP! Put your shovels down and pales to the ground and stand by your castle and wait for the judges."

_That was a close one. _Helga sighed in relief.

After the castles were judged the lifeguard announced the winners.

"The winners of the sand castle contest are… BRITTNEY AND GORDAN! CONGRADULATIONS CONTESTANTS."

Helga frowned. Usually it wouldn't really matter but the prize for the winning teams were two hundred dollar gift cards to that buffet they were at two days ago. It would have been nice if only she and Arnold went.

"And let's not forget about second place winners. Second place is ARNOLD AND HELGA! CONGRADULAIONS GUYS COME UP AND COLLECT YOUR PRIZE!"

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and they ran to get what they won.

"Hey guys I thought you did really great but this is an amateur contest so I saved a prize just for you. Here are six tickets to go to a luau at the beach tonight at nine. Bring your friends."

"BOSS! We'll totally be there."

"Great! Maybe I'll see you there." The lifeguard winked and Helga.

"Come on Arnold lets go tell everyone."

"Sure, just a sec Helga. You can go without me. I'll go get the shovels and pales." Helga took off towards the house. Arnold looked at the life guard who was checking out Helga's butt when she ran off.

"Wow, she's a looker. And look at that ass!"

_Who does this guy think he is?_ "Hey back off! She's not into any jackasses like you ok buddy?"

"Hey, attitude. She has every right to go out with anyone she wants. So why don't you back off!"

"Well that's too bad because she's taken."

"Oh ya, by who? You? Like I could believe that!"

"Ya by me. So how about you back off because she's mine got it?" Arnold put out one of his fists.

The lifeguard looked down at Arnold. Arnold was pretty strong. His muscles shown through his shirt. Maybe she wasn't worth it to be pummeled to a pulse.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like she's that hot anyways."

"Look, I'm thankful that you gave me these tickets but I want you to stay away from her. I don't want to see your face. Got it?"

"Ok, ok dude. Just… put your fists down. I won't talk to her."

Arnold would have continued to fight but it was in his good nature to end it while it was good. He would never hit a guy anyways. He left with his point made

…

"So it starts at nine and Arnold and I got free ticket for all of us to go."

"Wow Helga. I must say I am very grateful. What do you think Gerald?"

"Well it sounds good to me. It says there's going to be some of those drinks that we had at that one buffet."

"Ya and it looks like there will be games there like limbo and four corners. It sounds exhilarating!"

"Well I guess it sounds ever so fun… but I don't know. I just don't feel like getting out of the house tonight."

"What, miss perfect doesn't want to get sand in her shoes. Come on it will be fun! Arnie's coming!"

"I SAID I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" everyone stared at Lila in surprise. She really wasn't herself today.

"I mean… I just am not ever so certain I really want to go, but I guess I can force myself to have some fun."

"Well um… there's the spirit Lila… I guess."

Arnold entered the room and took off his shoes to shake the sand out of them. His face had a scowl on it. He looked up and saw Helga talking to everyone. When she smiled that smile he couldn't think of any reason to be mad about anything right now. Gerald noticed the change in mood right away when he looked at Helga. Maybe now it was time for Gerald to have a talk with Arnold.

"Arnold my good man, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure Gerald, what about?" Gerald grabbed Arnolds arm and pulled him into the kitchen. He shut the door and locked it.

"Hey, why did you lock the door?"

"Arnold we need to talk."

"Um… ok what about?"

"Helga!"

Arnold felt a little uncomfortable. "What about Helga?"

"What about Helga? Well let's see. What about Helga do I want to talk about? Maybe it's about how your mood suddenly changed when you walked in the door and saw Helga. Maybe when you moved into Helga's room for the rest of this vaca. Or maybe it's something to do about you spending the whole day with her today."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arnold tried to move past Gerald but he wouldn't let him through.

"OR MAYBE it has something to do with that picture of Helga and you ya have behind the old picture of you and Lila in your wallet pocket."

Arnold froze. His cheeks burned the hot red. He looked at Gerald who had an all knowing look on his face. He knew…

"Well I…I um… uh."

"Admit it Arnold. You…"

"OK, ok I love Helga, Alright. I think she is the most interesting, beautiful, smart, cunning, FANTASTIC person I have ever met. I love Helga, alright! I LOVE HELGA!" Arnold grabbed Gerald's shoulders tight enough to show how real and serious he was.

"LOVE? Wait you love Helga? That's GREAT. I thought you just had a small crush on her. But love? Man you're hooked."

"Wait you knew? How did you find out?"

"Remember when we went to the movies on a double date and you gave me your wallet and asked me to go get some snacks from the snack bar. Well one thing led to another and I looked through your pictures. Also I am not as dense as you are; you can't even see that she clearly lo…" Gerald could have said it but they had to help their selves. Arnold had to figure it out on his own.

"What? She what?"

"Lo… likes hanging out with you… so you got a chance my man."

"Ya I wish, but what chance do I have with her? She is just too perfect to fall in love with a guy like me. I mean she rejected me once, I can't go through that again."

"Wait she rejected you? Man that just doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. She couldn't like someone like me. It's best that we stay friends and not risk it."

"Wait Arnold you can't give up! You need to fight for her. You need to win for her. Arnold you need to be with her. You ever heard of second chances? Well this is your chance man! Go for it!"

…

Arnold was up in his room. He had a ball in his hand and was throwing it up in the air and catching it repeating the process.

_Go for it_

It was only three words but these three words changes his way of thinking. "Go for it? Should I go for it?" Helga entered the room and looked down at Arnold.

"Hey football head. Ready to go to the luau? I was thinking we could win the limbo contest. Want to go for it?"

_Go for it_… Arnold barely heard Helga come in. "I'm sorry what did you say Helga."

"I said do you want to go for it?" Arnold looked at Helga. Then he thought one last time. _You ever heard of second chances? Well this is your chance man! Go for it!_

"YA_._.. OK ya,I'm going to go for it! Go for it!" Arnold ran out the door yelling _go for it!_

"Ok then?" Helga grabbed her ticket and headed out the door.

**Go for it! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, it really feels good every time someone says that they love my fanfic. Please keep reviewing it keeps me going. Well here is chapter 10…**

Everyone was walking out the door with swimsuits and their tickets. The tickets said that they require the swimsuits and who would go against the great and powerful tickets. Helga wore a pink swimsuit with a skirt bottom, the same one she wore that day Arnold was watching her. Arnold wore his plaid trunks, Gerald wore black swimming trunks, and Arnie wore green swimming trunks with orange flowers. Lila wore green swimming trunks with an undershirt over it, and phoebe wore a red plain swimming suit.

Gerald walked next to phoebe and held hands. "Woo, baby work that body for me."

Phoebe's cheeks roseyed and she covered her hands over herself. "Gerald, stop trying to embarrass me…Besides…" phoebe whispered something in Gerald's ears that made him go red cheeked.

"o-ooh well I… mhm I uhh… wow ok then." Gerald ran up to Arnold and walked side by side to him and phoebe put her hands cross armed and gave a look of satisfaction. Helga ran up next to phoebe and gave a look of curiosity.

"Hey phoebe what did you say to make Geraldo go from cool as a fox to shy as a mouse?"

"A magician never tells Helga."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It would if you knew what I said." Phoebe smiled and ran towards Gerald.

"That girl is truly a modest girl on the outside but a devious genius on the inside."

Arnold saw how occupied Gerald was with phoebe so he slowed down and fell behind next to Helga to try and start a conversation. Lila saw what Arnold was doing and moved in a little Closer, Arnie seemed to have the same idea.

"Hey Helga, what's up?"

"The sky football head, doi." Helga nudged Arnold and they both started laughing. Something kept ringing in Arnold's ears though. Go for it. Arnold looked at Helga and then looked down to her hand. Baby steps. He reached his hand over to hers but hesitated. Does he really have the guts to do this? Wait he is known on the street as the bold kid. He can do this, hold someone's hand. He's done it before thousands of times. He closed one of his eyes tight and squinted with the other. _Here goes nothing…_

HE DID IT THE CROWD GOES WILED. Well no crowd but you know what I mean. He was holding on to Helga g Pataki's hand! He felt the sparks in his stomach; he could hear the fireworks in the air, same for Helga. He opened his eyes and hoped for the best. He looked at Helga who was just stunned and stood in place. Maybe he should bale.

_What the hell is he doing? He's holding my hand! Arnold p… Arnold p… um… what's his last name again? Wait a minute that doesn't matter right now, right now ARNOLD IS HOLDING MY HAND! Ahhhhh…_

"A-Arnold, what are you doing?" Helga still didn't move but had a small smile on her face.

"I um…" _bail, bail! "_I thought your hands might be cold." Arnold grabbed both of Helga's hands and breathed on them to make them warmer. "There… all better!" Arnold put his hands in his trunk pockets and hoped she bought it.

"Um… ok?" _I don't buy it!_

_You coward! You couldn't do it! They shouldn't call you one bold kid they should call you a coward!_ Arnold was beating himself up. What they both didn't know what that Arnie and Lila saw the whole thing, both with an envious look on their face.

"soooo, anyways I was kind of thinking about that lifeguard. You know the one who gave us these tickets."

Helga wasn't sure where he was going with this. "um what about him?"

"Well what did you think about him, like do you well… did you like him?"

"What why would I like him?"

"I was just wondering because he seemed kind of like a jerk."

"Well trust me; I don't go for guys like that."

"Oh well that's good."

"You ask a lot of questions about who I do and don't like."

"Oh um… well I guess I am just curious. I mean say if you did like a guy I want that guy to take care of you. You know like a guy that can be nice and kind to you even if you're mad. Or will go on walks on the beach with you, and give you all of his attention, someone who can be your best friend. Someone like…like…"

"Someone like… you?" Helga walked a bit closer to him and had hoped written all over her.

"Ya… I MEAN, no but yes. Um… well not me Persia but someone who can treat you like I do but you know… like me but not exactly me I guess." _Oh that was smooth…_

"Oh." Helga stepped back a bit. She looked down at her sandals to avoid eye contact.

"Are you ok Helga?"

"Uh ya, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well remember that picture? And you sent me one of them."

"Oh you mean that picture. Um… what about it?"

"Do you um… do you still have it still?"

_What brought this up? What do I say to her? If I tell her the truth she would probably want to know why. If I don't… well I can't lie to her! I haft to do the right thing!_

"Oh, well I'm not sure where I put it. It was so long ago."_ So much for doing the right thing_

"Oh ok. I guess that makes sense." Helga's face was full of disappointment.

"What about yours?"

"What now?"

"Your picture, what happened to the one I sent you?"

"I um…"

"Arnold, can I talk to you for a second." Gerald pulled Arnold aside so Helga wouldn't hear. Gerald knows that Helga would owe him one. "Man what are you doing?"

"What, what did I do?"

"Well first you go to hold her hand but bail and then you lie about the picture in your wallet! Not to mention you were badgering her about that life guard guy."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to trust in your gut!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know man… it was in a movie, the point is that you shouldn't be nervous about this, just go with the flow."

"Easy for you to say, I can't help being nervous around her. Gerald, she will never fall for a guy like me. I mean what do I got?"

"Arnold listens to me. You have a chance just like anyone else; actually you have a better chance. You and Helga are some day's inseparable! Arnold, she is so lucky to have someone like you in your life!"

"You really think so?"

"Arnold I know so!"

"Hey football head and tall hair boy, if you two are done talking maybe you would want to join us, were here!" everyone handed their tickets to a girl at a booth in the entrance. Helga grabbed Gerald's arm to her side. "By the way Geraldo, thanks for the distraction. What did you talk about anyways?"

"Guy stuff Helga, you wouldn't understand." Gerald walked away before she couldn't say anything. They entered the party and the latest music flowed through their ears from the live bands. There was a tiki bar and some people were lighting fireworks, there was also a schedule at the booth on what events will take place. There was the hotdog eating contest at nine thirty, limbo contest at ten, couples dancing contest at ten forty five, coconut toss at eleven, live music until twelve thirty and last was a the night would be over. In between it all the guy over the speakers would call out names drawn in a hat with prizes.

Gerald and phoebe went to go dance and Arnold and Helga looked at the contest sheets. Arnie followed Helga close behind and Lila listened in.

"Hey football head there's a sign-up sheet, care to join me in the…"

"Couples dancing?" Arnold looked at Helga in a questioning way.

"Um… well I was going to say we could go against each other in the limbo contest…"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean…"

"NO WAIT… I mean, wait it actually might be kind of fun!"

"You think?"

"Ya, I mean why not? It might be fun; I mean who says two friends can't enter a friendly competition?"

"Ya ok, I'll sign up if you do." Arnold grabbed the sign-up sheet and was about to sign his and Helga's name on the couples dancing but noticed the prize at the bottom. It was two tickets to a romantic restaurant. Arnold felt a little hesitated to write his and Helga's name but then he thought about the hundredth time this night.

_Gerald told me to trust in my gut and go for it. THIS IS MY CHANCE! If we win maybe I can make Helga fall in love with me by going to this fancy shmansy restaurant. I can't show her this, or she might not want to enter. I can win this and when we win I can just say we shouldn't let the tickets go to waste or something._

Arnold finally signed their names and put the sheet down. He went to go and talk to Helga but he turned his head to find her talking to someone else, someone who looked familiar.

"It's that guy!" Arnold hid behind some rocks and leaves and listened to what he was saying to her.

"Sorry pal I am not in the mood to be hit on, so why don't you go and crawl back under the rock you came from."

"Hey I didn't mean any harm. I can be a nice guy if you give me the chance to be." The lifeguard grabbed her hand and kissed it. Helga quickly pulled away.

"Listen bucko, I told you I'm not interested. I mean I don't even know your name."

"It's Andy, and I know yours is Helga's which I might say is a great name."

Helga blushed. He was kind of charming. She couldn't help to be a little flattered.

"I see someone is blushing, why not give me a chance?"

"Look, maybe you're a sweet buy but I'm not really looking for an invitation right now ok?"

"Oh is it because of that Alfred guy?"

"WHAT? No of course not! What do you mean by that?"

"Well I just assumed you and him were…"

"Look even if we are what's it to you?"

"Well I just think your kind of sweet and beautiful."

"You think I'm sweet… and beautiful? Oh I haven't heard that before."

"Come on why won't you give this guy a chance? We could dance together, just one dance."

"Sorry but I promised a dance with someone else tonight."

"So you don't like him?"

"Like who?"

"Alfred!"

"It's Arnold."

"That's not the point, do you like him because if you do I'll just leave you alone but if you don't you haft to dance with me.

"Well I… I um…"

_Leaves ruffling…_

"Do you hear something?" Andy turned around and saw some yellow hair behind some weed.

"Just a second Helga, I'll be right back." Andy walked towards the ruffling bushes and spotted Arnold. Helga followed close behind.

"Arnold? What the hell are you doing hiding in the bushes? Were you spying on me or something?"

"WHAT OF COURSE NOT, I um… I just lost my… my wallet over here." Arnold pretended to look on the ground for his imaginary wallet.

"Arnold you didn't bring your wallet." Helga pulled on Arnold's shirt and stood him up.

"Oh ya that's right. So I guess I'll just be going then." Arnold was trying to escape from Helga's hands but she had a strong grip.

"You are like the worst liar in the world Arnold. What did you hear?"

"I um… I really didn't hear anything. I just was trying to check up on you and I saw you with this guy." Arnold looked at Andy with a look that said _who I might remind to stay away from my gal. _Andy stood back a bit.

"So you do like him then? I'm confused."

"Well I…"

"Of course she likes me pal, so why don't you back off ok?" _what am I saying? What is my gut making me do? _Arnold didn't even notice that he already did it but his hand was over Helga's shoulder in what seemed more like a friendly gesture.

Helga looked at how his arm was over him and shivered. If he wanted her to play along then so be it.

"Ya ok, I do like Arnold. He's my knight in shining armor." Helga patted Arnold's chest and gave him a warm hug. Both Arnold and Helga were just acting like they were acting this boy girl thing but in reality if felt as good as it looked.

"I don't believe a girl like you can go for a guy like this. If you like him so much then prove it!"

"I don't need to prove it buck…"

Before they knew it Arnold pulled Helga in to something truly worth valuing. It made the stars shine better; it made the sparks fly higher. Fireworks were in the air, literally. Arnold's lips were on Helga's. They felt like they could hear music playing, beautiful music. They were stuck in this moment for what to them felt like eternity and still not long enough.

"Um… ok, you can stop now I get it. Hello?" Andy waved at their faces which were currently occupied at the moment. "Come on it's been like a minute, you two need to breath." He felt ignored. He sighed and got the message very clearly, He walked away.

What Arnold and Helga didn't know is that they were being watched, still with their lips inseparable. Lila felt a fire burn inside of her that felt it got deeper and deeper into her core, while Arnie gritted his teeth and felt jealousy rise in him more and more every time a second went by where their lips were not together.

Helga's feet curled and dug into the sand. Her hands wanted to discover new places she could touch Arnold. Arnold felt like they were the only two people in the universe like it was meant to be. Then they both opened their eyes and realized what was happening. They pulled away slowly and looked through each other.

"Um…" Arnold was a loss for words. "I um… I am so sorry Helga, I was just… that guy was… I don't know what came over…" Arnold was scratching the back of his head and looked at Helga once more. She had a dreamy look on her face.

_Kissy kissy, arnold kissing. Me and arnold kissing. Something something kissing… SNAP OUT OF IT HELGA OL' GIRL HE'S TALKING TO YOU!"_

"Oh uh… I uh. I…"ya that's what I should do, stutter. That will totally lighten up the tension. WAKE UP HELGA, IT'S NOT LIKE HE LIKED IT!_ Maybe I should run for it. WAIT don't run for it, that's what happened last time and look where it got me! But I am so confused. He was just doing this to get that guy off my back, but why was it so long?_

_Oh man, oh man I screwed up! I screwed up big time! She's going to run for it I know it, just like last time! What should I do what should I do?_

"HEAT OF THE MOMENT!" Arnold couldn't stop himself from blurting that out.

"What?" Helga was confused.

"I um… I said…"

"Ya I heard you Arnold. You were just trying to help me weren't you? So I guess thanks?" Her face was filled with disappointment and hurt but she did her best to hold a smile, but couldn't help to make it a sad smile. _Did he not feel that? Could he really not feel that spark?_

_Could she really believe that? She couldn't have not felt that… that feeling!"_

Helga could feel some tears in her eyes. "um… will you excuse me Arnold, just for a sec?"

"Um…" before he could respond she ran into the porta potty. "Ya…"

Arnold sat by the shore and looked out to the ocean. "I am such an idiot. She ran, I bet she ran to the bathroom to throw up or something because she was so discussed by me." None of that was true though, Helga ran into the bathroom and started balling. "Of course he doesn't like me. He's too perfect, he was just being nice! I am such an idiot!"

Something in both of them didn't feel right though.

Helga heard a knock at the door. "Um… occupied?"

"Helga it's me, phoebe!"

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Helga sniffed in between sentences.

"Helga, I saw what happened and you can't give up that easily. You just made it to kissing Arnold! Helga trusts me you cannot give up on this!"

"Phoebe just face it, the guy doesn't like me. Like he said it was the heat of the moment."

"Oh and that's going to stop you? Might I remind you that you said the same thing to Arnold and you still had very deep feelings for him, why can't this be the same?"

"Because it's not phoebe! He doesn't like me and that's final!"

"So what, you're just going to give up on him? Helga you can't do that. This is the girl who stalked this guy night and day, wrote beautiful poetry twenty pages long only about his weirdly shaped head. Helga you cannot give up, I never have thought of you as a quitter of all people!"

Helga thought long and hard about this, she wasn't a quitter! Maybe Arnold did like the kiss! He had to feel what she felt, it was like magic, it was destiny.

"You're right phoebe! I am not going to let this get me down!"

"That's the spirit!" Helga ran out of the portal potty and gave Phoebe a hug. "Thanks pheebs!"

Helga looked at her watch. "But right now I got a competition to win!" Helga ran pass phoebe and to her beloved. Arnold spotted her and could already notice the red in her eyes. He stood up and ran to her.

"Helga, are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"What, um… of course not football head, just my eyes got watery from the fumes in the bathroom. Look at the time football head we're going to be late!"

"Late? Late for what? You don't want to talk about what just happened?" he was surprised to see how quickly she forgot about that thing. Great now he was going to call it the thing every time he mentions it!

"Um… no time for that football head, we go a contest to win."

_Maybe she forgot, or maybe she is giving me a chance. Ya ok, let's do this!"_

Helga and Arnold ran for the dance floor and looked around them. They saw along with the other contestants there was Gerald and Phoebe and Lila and Arnie.

Helga gave a thumbs up to Phoebe and phoebe did the same.

"Hey look Helga; I guess Lila and Arnie like each other after all."

"Ok, we are ever so going to make them jealous ok? When we do they will want to break up."

"Wait I'm confused. I thought you were in love with me or something."

Lila's cheeks blushed. "Well… let's not talk about this right now ok?"

"So you don't like me anymore?"

Lila looked up at Arnie. "Well of course I do but it's not like you do."

"Well don't stop trying!" Arnie mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Lila was surprised but felt like smiling.

Arnie caught himself by surprise. Where did this come from? "I mean, I um… nothing, I didn't say anything."

Lila's smile disappeared. "Oh… well let's win this thing!"

"Ya ok, but this kind of seems wrong. Lila we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why don't you want to make Helga jealous?"

"Well ya, but… I don't know anymore."

"Well I ever don't know what you…" music started playing interrupting Lila and Arnie. The contest begins.

**Ok, so I am not the best writer but I hope this was good enough to make you tingle inside, lol. Please review if you got any suggestions on what should happen next and I'll take them into consideration.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Look I better apologize for my absents, I have been kind of busy lately but I'm back so here it goes, chapter 11!**

The song was a fast song, mostly meant for fast and fancy dancing. Rules were that the winners were the ones who got the best applause or the losers who got the worst boo's from the audience. When the guy hosting the contest pointed to the contestant they would be voted out or keep going. Some people were better than others but already after a minute three couples were eliminated. Gerald and phoebe were not the best dancers; in fact they were one of the worst. Gerald kept stepping on phoebes feet and phoebe was too stage fright to move a muscle. This was strange since they were the best dancers Arnold and Helga have ever known. It was a little overwhelming and also suspicious. They looked like complete idiots but when they got eliminated they just laughed about it and sat down watching Helga and Arnold.

So far Arnold and Helga were not doing much than a simple dance and seemed like they were moving their mouths more than their body.

"Look I feel like I need to explain myself about thi…"

"I know, you were just protecting me I got it! Now come on we got to focus."

"Ya but I feel what I did was very inappropriate and I probably should explain mys…"

"I said there is nothing to explain football head! I know why you did it ok! You just were being that overprotective friend that gets extremely annoying sometimes."

"You think I'm annoying?" Arnold twirled Helga in a nice fancy move.

"Well no not all the time, but you should know when to stay out of someone's business."

"What are you talking about? You were playing along to it, and don't deny that you were enjoying it!" Arnold started picking Helga off the ground.

"EXCUSE ME! Put me down so I can barf! Like I enjoyed that little episode!" _are you kidding me, of course I enjoyed that! It was one of the most beautiful moments of my entire life!_

"So what, you don't think I'm a good kisser?" both Arnold and Helga paused for a second but saw that they were in front of a crowd so they kept going.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate of me to say that."

"Jeez football head, you might be too much of a gentleman sometimes. Just try and be cool for once."

"Oh… ok, so then what did you think then?"

"About what?"

"About the…thing?" _I knew it! I was going to call the kiss the thing now!_

"The thing?"

Arnold coughed a bit to drive the awkwardness away. "Well did you um… am I a good kisser?"

Between all of this both Arnie and Lila gotten closer to them and the finalist were Arnold and Helga, Arnie and Lila, and then two other couples. The second song started playing and would you believe it, it was the…TANGO!

"Oh… the thing. Well football head you… you weren't bad. In fact hehe… I would say you were one of… well one of the… on of the best kissers I have had the privilege to kiss, happy?" both blushed in a much to obvious way that it could be seen all the way in the back of the crowd.

"Really? How so?" Arnold dipped Helga back and looked into her beautiful deep sea blue eyes. Helga swooned at the contact Arnold's chest made with hers. She could hear his heart beating that made a rhythm with the music around them.

"Oh, um well… just how your… your lips move?" even in a swimsuit Helga felt like she was on fire, and then she even realized she was in a swimsuit and they were so close! For some reason though Arnold had no clue that he was still bare chest.

"Oh ok I see, so how was it that made you keep ahold of them?" Normally he wouldn't be so forward but in a way Helga did give him permission not to be a gentleman. Another weird thing was that he forgot about the crowd and didn't seem like he had any shade of red on his face, his face just read curious and devious like that night on April fool's day. (Talk about daja voo) now it seemed like their dancing was heating up and they didn't even realize it. Soon enough Helga forgot about the crowd as well and just decided to dance. She moved her hips back and forth and twirled herself around numerous times. Both were stuck in the moment. Now Helga didn't feel too nervous either but more curious as well.

"It's called acting Arnoldo, and you know how much of a good actor I am." Another daja voo moment again, Helga flung Arnold across the stage but this time Arnold seemed more intrigued. The next song started playing and it was more like a slow song.

"That reminds me of that play that we did together. What was it? O ya, Romeo and Juliet! Reminds me of that other very, very long kiss we had on that stage as well."

"What of it football head! So I kiss guys for a long time, it's not a big deal."

"So wait, you kissed guys longer than me before?" Arnold stopped dancing just for a quick second.

"Well actually… no one was as long as you, and trusts me, the guy I am comparing to you doesn't have half the talent you do." Helga looked over at Arnie who was giving her a dark look but Helga just mentally laughed at it.

"Oh? Who was the other guy?" Arnold got even closer to Helga, maybe even a little PG13 close if you look at it at an angle. Helga looked at him with words caught in her throat.

"Um… no one important football head. Wait a minute, why am I explaining this to you. Are you jealous or something?" Helga got nose to nose with Arnold and her eyes were squinting. Arnold finally realized how close they were and spun her off. Two more couples eliminated and all that were left were Arnie, Lila, Helga, and Arnold.

"pff, what of course not! I was just curious." Arnold looked back and forth, everywhere Helga wasn't in view.

"Football head, are you usually always this curious?"

The song was almost over and Arnold picked Helga up bridle stile at first than lifted her up in the air then gently set her down.

"Well maybe that's why I kissed you, maybe I was curious." Arnold wasn't playing around anymore; in fact his face was very serious but also a hint of shyness to it. They looked right through each other but that was still not enough to know how much they loved each other.

"The music has stopped and you know what that means! But I don't judge, so party people who thinks that these two lovely pair are worthy of winning?" the host put a hand over Lila and Arnie's head, the crowd surprisingly went wild. Both Lila and Arnie looked at Helga and Arnold with a smug look on their faces. "Alright that's what I like to hear! Now who thinks that these two lovers deserve the romantic tickets to this romantic restaurant?"

Helga looked up at Arnold and Arnold just shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way. The host put a hand over their head and the crowd again went wild.

"Wow, looks like both crowds were pretty wild but I am not sure who got the biggest applause. Let's try that again shall we?" again both crowds went wild for both of them. The host went to talk to the other workers to decide what will happen.

"Football head what is this I hear of a romantic date?" Helga gave Arnold a cold look but in the inside she was giddy to win.

"Well I don't know, I mean if we win I guess we can't let them go to waste."

The host came back and looked at both couples. "Well… I found out form a valuable source that these two couples know each other so we have decided… IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TIE PEOPLE! These two lovely couples will be going on a double date! Congrats guys."

"WHAT!?" all four of them shouted at the same time.

Arnold looked at Arnie who looked at Lila who looked at Helga who looked at Arnold.

Helga thought for a second. _Who were the idiots who told the host that we were friends?_ Helga looked behind herself and saw phoebe but she ducked down. _Did she plan all of this? No way Helga G Patacki is going to go on a double date with these two losers no matter how romantic it is!_

Helga grabbed the microphone from the host. "Actually I would like to donate our tickets to two other contestants in this contest, Gerald and phoebe! Come up here you two love birds!" Arnold was stunned but then relieved and then curious.

Phoebe walked up on the stage with their faces smiling that fake smile you see when you are trying not to be mad. "Helga what are you doing? You won these tickets fair and square." Phoebe was speaking through her teeth. Helga spoke in the microphone again. "This is my best friend phoebe and I do not know anyone better for these tickets! Besides, these two cuties are waaay more into that romantic shit than I am!" Helga handed phoebe the tickets who just tried to deny them but Helga forced them into her hands.

The host had a tier in his eye. "Well folks that is truly touching. Hey I got an idea, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A TRIPPLE DATE! ON THE HOUSE!" the guy gave two more tickets to Arnold and Helga. "NOW EVERYONES HAPPY! NOW LETS TURN THAT MUSIC BACK ON AND ROCK THIS JOINT!" the crowd went wild. All but Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, and Arnie were celebrating. What a twist of fate!

**Ok so ya I got an idea from a request to do this thing where they would get a tie and go on a double date but I tried to make it more fun and get them all on a triple date, sorry lol. But don't worry there will be more twists to come, sorry about the chapter being so short but I have been busy lately so I hope I can update next week or this Friday, I'll see where it takes me :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, I thought I would be able to update sooner but with finals and all its getting kind of hard, well without further or do here is chaptr 12!**

_Hours after the party…1:23_

Helga dragged phoebe into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Phoebe was already scared. Locking the door? This cannot be good. Helga turned and faced phoebe. Her expression said a thousand words.

"Ok before you yell Helga I have an exquisite explinat…"

"What the HELL were you thinking phoebe? Why would you do this to me? First you drag me on this STUPID trip and now you're trying to make me buddy, buddy with the loon and little miss PERFECT! I mean what the hell?"

"Helga I just wanted…"

"And what? Before you were trying to try and get me with Arnold? The guy is still head over heels for miss perfect! But wait a minute; now that he's single we might as well go on a double date with those… those FREAKS!"

"HELGA JUST…"

"Oh and I suppose that you calculated how this was going to turn out into a double date but now the tables have turned haven't they! Now you get to come on this HELL Roller-coaster WITH US! So CHECK MATE!"

"HELGA IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!" phoebe grasped her shoulders and surprisingly she had a tighter grip then Helga would have expected. Helga was truly surprised and a little scared to be honest. Phoebe directed her to the toilet to sit down. Helga looked a little shocked and phoebe took in a breath before she spoke.

"Sorry for raising my voice Helga but you need to hear me out. First I want to start off with that I know what you're planning to do after the school years over." Phoebe's face felt like tearing up.

"Phoebe? I… it's not…"

"No Helga I understand I guess we will all be leaving to go to college and all but no one expected you to leave Hillwood. You'll be gone forever and when I found out I wanted to spend every minute with you but then… then I remembered how crazy you were about Arnold and how you and Arnold were spending so much time with each other. Helga I know I want you to be with Arnold but if you leave it would break his heart. You two have come a long way and I know he will miss you… I will miss you."

Helga looked at Phoebe tearing up and hugged her. "Don't worry Phoebe, you will always be my best friend no matter what and… it will never happen with me and Arnold and I realize that. I… I just wanted to spend one last week with him before I can part with him forever." Helga pulled away and wiped a tear from Phoebe's eyes.

"By the way how did you find out I was leaving?"

"Gerald told me at the party when you guys were dancing."

Helga was confused. "Gerald told you? Well how did he find out?" Helga let go of Phoebe and crossed her arms.

"You promise you won't be mad?"

"No."

"Helga!"

"uhh alright I promise not to get mad! Jeez."

"Well he… he kind of… he read your diary."

…

Arnold and Gerald were in the living room.

"DUDE NO WAY! MY MAN YOU KISSED…"

"shhhh! Gerald what if she hears!" Arnold covered Gerald's mouth.

"Sorry man but you finally did it! That's my bro!" Gerald patted Arnold on the back.

"No… no it wasn't like that. She thought I was protecting her and I kind of made it seem like that."

"Well still you kissed her! What was it like?" Gerald got closer to him and his face was goofy with curiosity.

"Well it was… it was AMAZING. No something even more than that. It was magical… I can't explain it Gerald but after that kiss I finally realize what I have been missing. And I didn't want to let go of her, I could have kissed her all night if it was possible. I sound like a loon don't I?"

"Na man I was just the same. When me and phoebe kissed for the first time I couldn't tell up from down. And let me tell ya the second kiss wasn't bad either. Oh and don't even get me started when I got her in bed it was…"

"OK, OK TOO MUCH INFORMATION! Jeez I can't think about that with her right now, it kills me inside."

"Wait a minute… are you saying you have thought about it before? Oh man how was it?"

Arnold felt like he was on fire. "DUDE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS OK? I mean… we're just friends."

"Look Arnold I know what's good for you and I am telling you that you need to tell her how you feel before she leaves." Gerald realized what he said and hoped Arnold didn't ketch on to it.

"Leaves? What do you mean she's leaving?" Arnold gave his full attention to Gerald. His eyes were full of worry and desperation.

"Man I didn't want to say this but… Helga's…"

"GERALD CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SECOND!" Helga stormed out of the bathroom and looked at Gerald. She was tapping her foot on the wood floor.

"Uh ya… ya sure what do ya…" Gerald looked behind Helga and saw phoebe making a face that said 'run'. Gerald thought for a moment then realized what Phoebe might have told Helga.

"On second thought Helga I think I'm going to head up to bed." Gerald was trying to get pass Helga but she blocked his way. He ran for it but fell and Helga grabbed him by the legs and dragged him into the bathroom.

"IF YOU ARE DRAGGING ME INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL TELL MY LOVED ONES I LOVE THEM! OH AND TELL MY SISTER SHE CAN'T HAVE MY ROOM!" he was clawing the floor before the door shut on him and Arnold could hear the door being locked.

Arnold's sides were hurting from how much he was laughing. Though whatever Gerald said was still nipping at him. Where's Helga going? His thoughts were interrupted by Lila walking in but what he hadn't noticed was that she was in her nightgown that was showing her curves and her hair was tangled and loose. Arnold barely noticed though and sat back on the couch and took a sip of his soda. Lila huffed and walked by him and sat on the other side of him. She was really close to him so Arnold scooted over as far as he could. She saw what he was doing and moved leg to leg with him.

"Ok Lila what are you trying to do?" Arnold got off from the couch and faced her with his expression more curious then mad.

"I ever don't know what you mean."

Arnold rubbed his temples and his eyes were glued shut. "Lila I think you know what I am talking about. Are you trying to make me jealous or something? Or maybe you're trying to make Arnie jealous… I don't know but whatever it is can you just leave me out of it?"

"Arnold I'm still in love with you!" Arnold's eyes went wide. He turned to see Lila's expression that looked so desperate.

"Lila…" Arnold sat by Lila and patted her leg. He was trying to comfort her. "You're not in love with me ok? You love Arnie not me and I am not sure why you feel like this now, but whatever it is Lila you broke up with me and I think it's best for both of us to move on."

"But Arnold it's us! The oh so perfect couple, the two peas in a pod. We have o so much in common."

"Well maybe that's why we were drifting apart. We have too much in common. The puzzle pieces don't fit because they are too much alike. And Lila you and me both know that you were never in love with me. The only reason you started to date me was because you were heart broken. Now we can start fresh as friends. I just like you Lila, ok?"

"No we are perfect for each other!" Lila grasped Arnold's arm.

"Well maybe were too perfect. Goodnight Lila." Arnold kissed Lila's forehead and walked off.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Arnold turned around to meet her gaze.

"Because of who?" Arnold knew who she was talking about but he didn't want to give it away.

"You know who I am referring to. It's because of her that you don't love me anymore. We belong together not you and her. You two are just too different. We have more in common; we are in the same group of popularity at school we…"

"Is that what this is about, popularity? Lila you will still have your reputation! We don't need anyone's approval to who we can and can't date." Arnold was getting pretty annoyed by this.

"No Arnold it's not that it's her, she is the one who isa changing you! You know if you start dating her your popularity is going to collapse! She is using you arnold! She's mean and nasty and grumpy and ugly!" even Lila knew what she was saying was untrue but she couldn't help it, she was hurting.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LILA!" Arnold walked a little closer to her and pointed a finger in her face.

"Inconsiderate, stupid, a bully, she is uncapable of love and she could never fall for you arnold, she is too different from us, she is…" Arnold grabbed her arm with a tight grip, he wasn't trying to hurt her but that was the last straw.

"SHE IS EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR! And if you can't see how much I am IN LOVE WITH HER then you are even denser than me. AND OF CORSE SHE IS CAPABLE OF LOVE, SHE HAS JUST BEEN HURTING FOR A LONG TIME… but I can change her!" Arnold could feel the blood boil in him.

"Arnold you're hurting me!" he noticed and let go of her and stepped back. Even though he was angry he wiped his look of hatred off of his face and gave one of worry. He turned his head away from her.

"Goodnight Lila…" Arnold walked upstairs and didn't look back. He went up to go take a shower to get his mind off of things.

Lila sat on the couch and started to cry quietly. She looked up and saw a Kleenex being handed to her. She trailed down the arm that had its grip on it and saw Arnie who wasn't looking at her but straight ahead to the TV. She already knew by the look on his face that he saw everything. She grabbed the Kleenex and wiped her tear away and smiled weakly. He patted her leg lightly and they sat there watching the news.

…

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! YOU'RE READ MY DIARY?" Helga grabbed Gerald by his t-shirt collar and held him up an inch from the ground.

"Helga please I'll explain everything once you put me down ok?" Gerald was practically begging.

"Oh no you tell me right now! What were you doing reading MY DIARY!"

"IN MY DEFENCE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS A DIARY, I JUST SAW IT THERE ON THE NIGHTSTAND AND GRABED IT!" Gerald had his hands on Helga's trying to remove them from his shirt.

"Oh you mean the nightstand in MY ROOM! What the hell did you think it was? Arnold's diary?"

"Look my curiosity got the best of me I admit but come on Helga; you shouldn't kill me for it! I was just worried about you. And my curiosity made me realize so much about you. Can you blame me?"

"Ok let's just settle down Helga and take in a breath." Phoebe put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Helga started breathing in and out calmly and put Gerald to the ground. Her face still had a scowl. "OK…ok. Now I am going to ask you this calmly… how much of my journal did you actually read, and be honest."

"Well about… all of them… NOT THE FACE! Don't hurt my identity now!" Gerald blocked his head just in case Helga decided to punch him. Instead Helga tightened her grip a bit on his collar but soon released him breathing through her nose.

"Ok I'm not going to hurt you. Your face looks like it's been through enough damage from birth."

"Technically that hurt Helga so you just lied."

"So you know everything."

"I'm sorry Helga I truly am but when I got to page eighty four you wrote about how you were leaving and the pages were just too juicy to put down. I mean your football headed love god? That's price…"

Helga gave him the death glare and he stepped back a bit.

"mhm… well anyways Helga I guess I am just sad to see you go. Your HELGA G FREAKING PATAKI FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I mean you still have a small chance with Arnold and ya got to take it. And about your family Helga I feel for you."

"What about your family Helga? What's wrong?" phoebe stood behind Helga and looked worried.

"It's nothing ok! I am just having some problems right now."

"Phoebe it's the whole reason she's leaving Hillwood. There's some pretty brutal stuff in there. Her mom's a drunk her dad is neglectful and beats her."

"Oh Helga!" Phoebe started to cry.

"STOP IT OK! I'M FINE! This is none of your business alright!" Helga was trying to unlock the door.

"Helga why didn't you tell me!?" phoebe tried to grab her but she turned around and started to cry.

"TELL YOU! EVERYTIME I TRIED TO TELL YOU, YOU WERE DOING YOUR OWN THING! What do you want me to go and get you so I can make you worry about my life when you have yours ahead of you! Well you don't need to worry about me ok? I am perfectly fine and I can handle myself, I am fucking eighteen years old now! Goodnight!"

Phoebe went to reach for her but Gerald grabbed her arm and shook his head. "She has to do this on her own babe. This is why we shouldn't help them, they need to figure it out on their own." Phoebe grabbed Gerald into a hug and started to cry, and Gerald was there to comfort her.

…

Helga ran into her room and shut and locked the door. She sat at the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. She stopped crying and just looked up to the dresser into the mirror. Bob always told her how much he never wanted her but a son. She was just too ugly and too stupid to be a Pataki he said. It was when he and Mariam had a fight. He tried to apologize but Helga knew he meant it and how much he was right. From then on she tried and changed her appearance but it still made her feel like she was not meant for this world. She wasn't pretty enough to be loved. She never felt beautiful unless it came from Arnold. When she first dressed up the next day for school he said that she looked beautiful without the makeup or the fancy clothes. He told her to be herself and she felt loved again.

She finally woke up from her flashback and started picking up some clothes. She grabbed a nightgown and started taking off her shirt, pants…etc. she was about to pick up her clothes form the ground and put on her nightgown when she noticed the bathroom door open. Arnold left his clothes and towel on his dresser. Both looked up stunned of what they saw. Their faces were redder than roses.

It felt like years they were staring at each other but realized what they walked into Arnold shut the door fast and yelled from inside the bathroom about a million apologizes and Helga the same.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY…!" Helga ran down stairs with her nightgown and sat on the couch covering her eyes and tried to get her thoughts on something else other than Arnold's… you get the point. While Arnold stayed in the bathroom all night trying not to think of Helga's soft skin and… ok it was hard for both of them to not think about it but they tried.

While Helga was trying to get her head out of the gutter into a distraction she might as have well found the perfect one. She couldn't help hearing something moaning. At first she got scared and thought it was like a ghost or something. So she was scared of ghost big whoop. Helga leaned into Lila's door and heard sounds of lust and ecstasy. She knew it couldn't be Arnold, he was still upstairs. Gerald defiantly wouldn't have done something like this when he had Phoebe. Could it be…?

"OH ARNIE!" came from the door with Lila's voice yelling it. That about answers that question. Helga walked out of the house into the beach and decided that probably was the most comfortable place she could sleep at this point. She lay down by the sand and tried and proses the things that have happened today.

Tomorrow was going to be fun for everyone except… well for everyone.

**What do ya think. Sorry if it is a little pg 13 or more at this point but if you don't want me to continue this way please say so. Stop me before I do anyways. Please review… PLEAASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I first want to start out with thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot if you like my story. Everyone kept asking two things, one to hurry up and make the chapter. And two to go to rated M. so I guess I will try my best, never really did rated M stories before, but it will start slow and build on. Here goes nothing.**

_Arnold, still trying to recover from last night, as he stood up and headed to the sink to wash his face off with cold water. He couldn't stop thinking of Helga's soft skin, and every detail of her hidden features. Arnold kept imaging her in nothing but for some reason his hat. Yes it was weird but the thought of it drove him crazy. Then he kept having fantasies of her dancing the tango with him but both completely naked. Of course he has been having fantasies for a while about Helga but none of them were as detailed or so real. He didn't want to think about it though, he wanted to forget about it, ok so that's a lie, and actually he wanted to think about it all the time._

_He brushed his hair back and looked in the mirror. He felt like a monster, doing things to her only in his fantasies. He felt guilty and he felt unlike the gentlemen everyone set him out to be. Being honest with himself he has never 'done the deed' with anyone. When he was dating Lila it was nothing, he never even once thought of Lila in that way. He couldn't, it just didn't seem right. His urges always pointed in Helga's direction but never in a way had he fantasied her in such a realistic form. He could still remember every detail of her body. How could he be so stupid! He should have known that they shared a room!_

_He entered out of the bathroom, knowing he had to face Helga sooner than later, after what seemed like hours and closed the door behind him. He turned around to only feel all of the blood rush to his head and his eyes going blind, speechless and struggled to balance himself._

_She wore a see through pink nightgown that went up to her thighs. Her hair was down and waving even though there wasn't any wind. Strange. She had her old bow wrapped around her ankle and she was sitting on Arnold's bed, her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. Arnold was trying to open the bathroom door again but before he could reach the handle Helga grabbed his hand. He didn't have the will power to pull away._

"_Hel…" was all he could say before Helga put her finger on his lips._

"_Shhhh… we don't want to wake anyone up football head." She lead his hand to one of her breast, he knew that this was a sign of danger. He found his will and pulled away. He turned to try and open the bathroom door but there was no door there. Instead there was a hot tub. What was going on? He turned to see Helga again but this time she was in a bikini and the room disappeared. He stepped back every inch she got closer. DANGER, DANGER! He closed his eyes and didn't dare to look at what was happening._

"_What's wrong Arnold? Are you scared of me? Why won't you look at me?" came Helga's cooing voice._

"_Helga please… please I don't think this is ri…" Arnold didn't have time to finish his sentence before he tripped and fell into the hot tub. He finally opened his eyes and he had no clothes on. This was beginning to get really strange. Before he knew it he could feel a warm body right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't want to resist but something defiantly didn't feel right. Before he knew it Helga's lips were trailing down his neck to his chest. This was torcher, something in him snapped; he grabbed Helga and started devouring her mouth. It tasted so good, like lemonade strangely. She moaned in pleasure and she started trailing her hand down to his… forbidden area. He felt a bolt of electricity and he twitched without his will. He wanted her, he needed her. He bent her neck back and started kissing and biting her throat. She purred in thanks. He felt different, felt more of a rush with her than he usually did. He was so ready and so willing to be connected with her in that moment when for no apparent reason she dunked her head in the water and seemed to disappear._

"_Helga?" no answer_

_Before he had time to think her mouth was filled with water that squirted in Arnold's face. Arnold couldn't help but be a little confused._

"_Helga what are you doing?" he tried to cover his face so she wouldn't squirt any in his eyes. He opened them again to only be squirted once more in the face but this time felt like a bucket of water was being poured on him. He looked back up at Helga only to see her blurring from his vision. What was happening? _

"_Arnold, wake up, silly!" came Helga's beautiful voice. "wake up!"_

_His face still being showered with buckets of water. Wake up, wake up…_

…. _Day five out of seven…._

"WAKE UP MAN!" Gerald's voice echoed and bounced in the hollow bathroom. Arnold sat up quick only to be dunked with another bucket of water. He started to cough and finally noticed his surroundings. _It was just a dream._ He wasn't sure if he was relieved… or disappointed.

"Arnold, wake up! What the hell are you doing in the tub?" remembering the events from yesterday Arnold shook his head and sat up more straight. Everything was coming back to him, the fight with Lila, the cold shower, the… other thing, Him falling asleep in the tub.

"Okay I get you were trying to wake me up BUT DID YOU HAFT TO POUR WATER ON ME?!" Gerald coughed awkwardly and pointed toward Arnold's crotch. Arnold looked down at himself only to see that he was how you say, stiff. Arnold quickly jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it over his lower half.

"I kept trying to wake you up but I guess you had other thoughts occupying your mind that it was impossible." Gerald smirked despite himself.

"It's not what you think Gerald." Arnold looked anywhere besides Gerald avoiding any eye contact.

"It was about Helga wasn't it?" Arnold finally met his gaze then quickly looked down in shame.

"Dude I get it, its fine. It's not like it hasn't happened to me before." Gerald patted him on the back but Arnold turned from him.

"But it's been getting worse Gerald! I can't stop thinking about her! When I saw her completely naked I…" Arnold's face blushed.

Gerald caught on… sort of. "YOU SAW HER NAKED! FINALLY! Aw man I was starting to wonder if you were never going to get her in bed I mean what a relief."

"GERALD IT WASN'T LIKE THAT OK! I walked in on her; GOSH I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" Arnold pulled his hair to his face in shame not wanting to look Gerald in the eyes again. He sat on the toilet and tried to think. "I mean haven't I embarrassed her enough on this trip? I bet she can't even stand to look at me, I mean she saw me… without clothes that I don't think she would ever talk to me again. It's going to be the same thing over again when we head back to school, she'll ignore me, won't give me the time of day. And how am I going to face her after that? I probably won't be able to talk to her for months!"

"Arnold you haft to confront her to day, you're running out of time!"

"What are you talking about, we got the whole school year left, and I'll try to get up my courage."

"No Arnold she's leaving after spring break!" at this Arnold raised his head only for Gerald to be confronted with his emotional side. _Oh brother._

"What do you mean she's leaving? She can't leave, where will she go? Why is she going? How will she get there? Where…"

"STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS FOOL! I said she's leaving, everything else is beyond me."

"Well what about Phoebe does she know?"

"Well half of it. She thinks Helga's leaving after the school year when in Helga's diary it said she was leaving right away after the trip." Arnold started pacing the room.

"I wonder how Phoebe is taking… YOU READ HER DIARY!" Arnold turned his full attention to Gerald angrier than the bull's horns. Arnold clenched his fist so tight that it made his knuckles go white.

"IN MY DEFENCE IT DIDN'T EVEN SAY DIARY ON IT!" Gerald walked pass the bathroom door into Arnold's bedroom

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, THAT'S JUST STUPID?" Arnold followed him into the bedroom forgetting everything in his path but Gerald.

"Ok just put your fist down man! I mean I'm pretty sure you would do the same." Gerald was starting to walk backwards until he reached the handle of the door. He opened it slowly. "Just take it easy, you're a lover not a fighter, enthuses on lover my man! Look Arnold what I did was unforgivable I know but I was so worried about her. I mean me and Helga hit it off with the friend's thing ages ago, could you really blame me for trying to help her when I saw bruises on her arms?" _bruises on her arms? What happened? _

"Plus it was payback for the time she shaved my head in my sleep." That got a laugh out of Arnold. Still what happened to her?

Arnold debated to himself, after all Gerald was his best friend and he meant well, but he still didn't want Gerald to get away with this without being punished first. He would keep this in mind.

"Where's Helga Gerald?" Arnold looked away from him.

"She's at the beach talking to Phoebe." Arnold passed Gerald from the door and headed to the stairs before Gerald grabbed his shoulder.

"Are we good?" Gerald put up his thumb. Arnold looked at his hand trying to decide. Gerald was right, he wasn't a fighter… and who could stand to stay mad at that face. Arnold put his thumb up as well and did their famous handshake.

"We're good, but don't think that you are going to get away with this without a punishment." Arnold ran passed him and headed for the door.

"Wait what? Wait Arnold? Arnold? What did you mean by that? Dudes don't scare me! HEY ARNOLD!" Gerald started to get paranoid.

…

"Helga? What are you doing in the sand?" Phoebe got on her knees and shook her, at first she didn't respond. Currently she was having a strange dream.

…

_Arnold's body was soaking wet. His hair waved and twirled in the wind. They were at the beach, and Arnold was wearing a white t-shirt and his plaid shorts. It was raining but Helga didn't feel a drop on her. Arnold was walking this way with a small smile on his face that looked pretty smug. Helga was confused, all she remembered was after what happened upstairs when she was changing and the little incident and after what she heard in Lila's room she ran out of the house and slept on the beaches sand. When she woke up she saw him coming this way, soaking wet._

"_A-Arnold its pouring out here what… what are you doing here without a coat or umbrella or… or at least not just a white shirt on?" Arnold walked closer to her, maybe a little too close to be friendly._

"_I came looking for you." he cupped her face with his hand. "I was scared you ran off."_

"_Look Arnold what happened back there… I didn't mean to I…" Helga was interrupted with Arnold's lips. She gripped his muscles and her stomach was doing jumping jacks. He pulled away before Helga even got to kiss back._

"_Do you love me Helga?" Arnold looked deeper into her core through her eyes._

"_I… I don't know what you're talking about Arnold." Helga looked away from him._

"_I guess I wasn't clear enough." His voice became husky. "Do you love me Helga? You don't haft to be scared of me." Helga felt like crying strangely. He was looking at her so lovingly._

"_Y…yes… yes I love you." Arnold pulled her into him again and held onto her like it was his own life. He started to bring her slowly to the sand floor. Helga pulled away for a breath and a question._

"_Arnold what are you doing?" he was on top of her and Helga being honest to herself felt a little uncomfortable… but intrigued_

"_Helga you are the most important thing to me and I will never let you go. I love ..." she put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it, he was lying he had to be._

"_Don't say that Arnold, don't lie to me!"_

"_Helga, look at me!" Arnold wiped a tear from her eye. In the distance she could hear someone's voice, someone she didn't want to hear from._

"_I haft to go." She tried moving but he wouldn't let her leave._

"_Don't leave me, stay here. You will be safe." Arnold started kissing her neck and petting her hair._

"_I haft to leave Arnold, I need to get away from her." She was trying to enjoy this moment with Arnold but the thought of her family kept its pace in her thoughts._

"_Stay with me." He soon started to snake his hands up her shirt and every touch from his hand was a bolt of electricity to Helga._

"_I haft to go." This time Helga meant it, she pushed him away even though she wanted to hold on to him._

"_Helga don't leave!" she started to run but he grabbed her hand but her face was away from him. She turned back to see her dad and his grip on her hand. He was hurting her._

"_Olga I demand you to stay here!" Bob tightened his grip by the second._

"_LET GO OF ME!" she slipped from his hands and ran out the door of her house. What was happening? She ran for Phoebe's and banged at the door._

"_Who is it?" came Phoebe's annoyed voice._

"_Phoebe it's me Helga!" Helga sounded despite. _

"_HELGA? Come back later." Phoebe's voice was starting to fade away._

"_Phoebe I need your help, please!" Helga felt like she needed to kick the door open but she heard someone else's voice with Phoebe and they were both giggling. Gerald?_

"_Ya Helga, come back later ok? Phoebe and I are busy." Helga looked behind her and saw her dad with a belt, flashbacks from her childhood started to haunt her._

"_Get back here little lady and except what is coming to you!" Helga banged on the door but seemed like it was no use, she slid down the door and started bursting into tears._

"_HELP ME, PLEASE SOMEONE… I just want to be safe, to be ok… I need you." this time she wasn't talking to Phoebe but her conscience picture of Arnold. The door opened and from her teary eyes she saw two feet on the ground. The stoop looked different but familiar. She looked up to see Arnold and he knelt down on one knee and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_Helga? Helga, are you all right? Come inside." He gave her his hand and she did what she said and didn't look back, she was so confused. She looked back up at him and he seemed to have a worried expression._

"_Helga what happened? Are you ok?" he looked like he was begging for the answer, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him and hugged him tight. Tears rolling down her face like they have never done before._

"_Helga?" Arnold couldn't say anything else to describe his confused face._

"_Please… please let me just hold you for a little bit longer… don't let go of me." She needed him to hold on to her. She was scared that he would turn to her father though, the way he always treated Miriam. She looked back up at him scared of what he would look like, he didn't change though. He looked like Arnold, nothing like her dad, But something was different, he looked older._

"_Honey what wrong?" Arnold hugged her back and kissed her forehead._

"_What… where are we?" she looked around to see that she was in a different house, it was beautiful but plane. It looked like the dream house she always picture of having, four bedrooms, two baths, in the country somewhere by a tree with a tire swing, one where she could push her children. She felt a tug at her leg._

"_Mommy what's wrong?" came a cute little boys voice, one of which had blond hair and a football headed dome but much less exaggerated as Arnold's. he was wearing Arnolds had and a blue jumper._

"_Mommy?" Helga didn't feel like crying for sadness right now, but for joy. Arnold knelt down and messed up the little boy's hair._

"_Hey there Philip, why don't you go get your sister and brother, dinners almost done."_

"_Ok daddy." He ran off upstairs and disappeared. Helga looked around the house; she walked into the hall and saw family pictures but none like she has ever seen before. She saw a group picture with her and Arnold with her hand around her shoulder and on his shoulders was Philip. Her hand was hugging an older kid, he looked so handsome. He had blond hair as well with her head, thank goodness. He seemed like he was about fourteen years old. He wore glasses in this picture. She also saw another girl who seemed like she was nine years old. She was so beautiful, she had Arnold's eyes. She was also wearing her old bow. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked at another picture. She saw herself with a wedding dress and Arnold in a suit under a beautiful willow tree. He looked dashing and she didn't look bad herself. She looked at some shelves and saw ribbons and trophies in poetry, art and honor awards from school, and a picture drawn. It was the house they lived in and there were people outside with names all pointed and drawn to the figures. One said her name and pointed to a figure that looked like her. Another said Arnold, then one said Philip. She saw one pointing to an older looking figure who she assumed would be her son, and the name was Tomas. The last one pointed to a little girl, assuming it was her daughter, named dawn. At the top it showed her name as well and it said "my family" at the top. She started to tear up. She turned around and saw Arnold who slipped a hand over her shoulder and kissed her head._

"_Can we cook or what?" Arnold picked up a picture of all of the kids in a group shot. After getting more in tune and accepting all of this she leaned her head into his chest._

"_Yes we can, they are all so beautiful."_

"_Because they are a part of you." Arnold cupped her hand to her face. She blushed but leaned her head into his palm excepting it. He was nothing like her father, not at all. He would never hurt her._

"_I love you." Came Arnold's voice, seeming to echo. The room went black_

"_I… I love you too, and I am not scared to say it." She grabbed his hand that was cupping her face and started to kiss it._

"_What do you mean?" He started to look confused but his smile never left his face._

"_I know you would never hurt me now. I know you will love me… if you love me."_

"_I would never hurt you Helga. I will keep you safe, and I will love you even when the days are dark" He pulled her into a hug, the warmth of his body made her nerves jump. She looked back up into his eyes. He smirked and looked at her lovingly._

"_What?" Helga smiled up at him but raised her eyebrow._

"_Nothing… it's just that, it just amazes me that you can fall in love with me every day and still look at me with those beautiful blue eyes, the same way when we got married, the same way I look at you." he pulled her into a Gentle kiss and for once in her life Helga felt safe._

"_Oh Arnold…"_

…

"I know you are going to kill me once you wake up." Came Phoebe's voice. Helga was dreaming about Arnold, she could tell. She kept saying '_oh Arnold' _over and over again. She was going to regret this.

She shook her again and Helga finally woke up.

"Phoebe? Where… where am I?" Helga looked around. It was just a dream.

"You fell asleep in the sand, are you ok?" phoebe dusted some sand off of Helga's shirt.

"I need to talk to Arnold." Helga looked anxious to leave.

"What for?"

"I need to tell him."

"Tell him what? Phoebe was surprised to see her out of that funk so quickly.

"TELL HIM!"

"You mean?" phoebe looked at her surprised but happy sewed on her face.

"YES, OUT OF MY WAY PHEOB'S."

"Go get him, Helga!"

Helga ran for the door and was about to open it when it slammed in her face.

"AH, WHAT THE…" Helga fell to the ground.

"HELGA, I'M SO SORRY!" Arnold picked her head and saw blood drizzling from her nose.

"Arnold? I… no it was my fault I didn't see you coming out."

"here." Arnold handed her a Kleenex.

"Thanks football head, I owe you one." Helga could feel his worm hand on the back of her head and the thoughts of last night came back for the both of them. Arnold pulled away and put his hands in his pockets.

"Is this going to be weird between us?" Helga pulled her legs up to her.

"Being honest… it might, but we can get passed it." Helga looked up and smiled but blushed at the eye contact.

"Umm… let me see your nose." Arnold moved Helga's Kleenex away and checked her bleeding.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much anymore."

"I hope you know Helga that I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know you wouldn't. Um… I need to tell you something."

"What is that?" Arnold smiled at her loving her total randomness.

Helga's heart sped up and soon it felt like a buzzing noise in her hear. A sweat ran down her head.

"I need to tell you… that."

Gerald opened the door behind them interrupting the moment. "Hey you two, you know you guys have been sleeping for like for thirteen hours. It's like almost four… we got to get going soon."

"Thanks Gerald but can you leave me and Helga alone for a second?"

"Sure thing." Gerald left to go find Phoebe.

"Now what were you saying?" Arnold cupped her face, it was awkward but it seemed right despite that.

"You know… I think we should just wait until dinner, if that's ok with you?" Helga stood up feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sure… I guess."

"Well I think I am going to get ready now, see you in a bit." Helga ran inside before he could speak. She wanted this night to be perfect.

She passed Lila on the way down the hall; her face seemed at peace, it hasn't seemed that way for a long time. She seemed like she needed to talk but Helga didn't have time. She looked in the mirror in her room, her face a mess; this was going to take some time.

**Please review… PLEAAAAASE. P.S. the rated M stuff is slow right now but it will get good in a matter of chapters… if you wanted it to. Please tell me if you want me to continue this way but I understand if you want me to mellow it, thank you. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry for the wait, and truthfully I have no excuse except I was being lazy. ENJOY :p**

…

"What a beautiful decor! And the atmosphere is superb." The place was beautifully lit and to say it was fancy was an understatement. It was defiantly high class and when they got there it felt like they were in the wrong world. There was classical music playing and all of this made Helga think of Rhonda. Phoebe put her napkin in her lap and stared at the buttery lobster. The tickets they got offered them three options of a lobster meal, a steak dinner or a chicken dinner. Phoebe chose to get the lobster; Lila got the chicken dinner and Arnold, Helga, and Arnie ordered the steak.

Everything looked delicious but everyone's mind was focused on entirely different things. What a night last night has been, so much has happened in what seemed like a couple of hours. Helga was trying to talk to Arnold in private but she never got the chance, Arnold wanted to find out where Helga was going and confront her. Arnie and Lila were still very confused with their newly found passion. Gerald and Phoebe were hoping to drive the awkward out of tonight but that was complicated to do.

Helga didn't really feel in the mood to eat, all she did was pick at her food. Her mind was focused on her dream last night. It felt so real, like she was actually married to him in a beautiful house out in a country somewhere, she actually felt happy. She didn't want to give that up but she didn't want to risk her relationship either. She wasn't sure of what to think about it, she didn't want to leave Arnold but she couldn't go back home. Then it dawned on her, if she were to stay and tell Arnold where would she live? She already left without a word to her parents, not like they cared. She couldn't help it but no matter how much they hurt her and how much they neglected her she still felt just the bit of love for them that they couldn't return. It hurt that they couldn't be a family like they had with miss perfect sister. Then she started to think about Olga. She was always there for her, what would she think when she left Hillwood without a word? She tried to focus on her food but it was becoming impossible. She looked up to meet Arnolds gaze. He was staring at her again but he quickly looked down. Even the littlest things like that was enough to make her want to stay but even if she did what if he didn't return her feelings, she couldn't handle that. She was deep in thought.

To say Arnold was paying attention to his food would be lying. Every time he looked up at Helga he imagined her pale milky skin on his body in that hot bubbly hot tub. It was hard to look at her without going into one of his fantasies again. He kept looking at the strands of hair that fell out of her head band. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a plain black dress that didn't have a back and one side fell past her knees when the other hugged her thigh at an angle. She was wearing a lot of makeup that Arnold noted didn't complement her and he could go without, he liked her better without the entire fake on her face. The only thing he would leave on was her lips stained with a glossy pink that he hoped tasted like lemonade like in his dream, it felt all so real.

Phoebe's attempt to drive the awkwardness out of the room failed before it could even have a chance. Now one was making eye contact and nobody tried to start a conversation until Gerald spoke.

"Ok, we all know last night was a tornado for all of us but can't we all just forget everything and focus on the now? Pataki, you haven't even touched your food. Come on let's just enjoy our dinner." It still didn't seem to get through to them.

"How about we play a game?" Arnold said with his optimistic voice, he needed to get things out of his mind anyways.

"What did you have in mind?" Phoebe looked at him hopefully.

"How about…"

"I've never!" Phoebe blurted out that it made some fancy stuck up people sitting right by her shushing her. "Don't get your fancy silk panties in a knot, bucko." Helga faced them with one of her fists in the air and the threat made them look away and mumble something under their breath. No one shushed her friend and gets away with it.

"Don't you need alcohol to play that game?" Gerald stirred his drink feeling already excited about the idea.

"Not necessarily, we can play with soda." Lila picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Wait a minute, fuzzy slippers hooked me up with some fake ID's for all of us so we could use alcohol."

"I don't drink." Both Helga and Arnold said it at the same time and looked up at each other.

"Wait you don't drink?" everyone was surprised to hear the bad ass Helga Pataki not drink.

"Well I expected that from the gentlemen but Pataki you don't drink?"

"What of it bucko, I just never liked alcohol, plus this is a public place."

"So? I would think of all people you wouldn't care what other people think. Why don't we show these stuck up snobs how to have some fun?"

"Look, I haven't drank in a long time and when I did I regretted it. What if something happens?"

"Well why don't we just drink for the night, it'll be fun." Everyone looked towards Arnold, surprised he was the one who said it. Gerald ordered the drinks and they started the game, phoebe went first.

"I've never got a B on a test." I guess they were starting off easy. Everyone drunk except for Phoebe and Lila. Helga was a little hesitant with it but soon accepted it forgetting the promise she made to herself.

"I've never gotten into a fight in an alley." Arnold asked the question. Helga, Gerald, Arnie and surprisingly Lila took a sip. Everyone focused on Lila.

"Well someone was trying to steal my purse so I socked him one." Arnie looked the most surprise and his heart started to beat a bit faster. He still wasn't sure about last night, wasn't sure if it was guilt that made him sleep with her or something more but something about a bad girl made him swoon.

"Wow I never expected miss perfect to hit a guy. Well my turn, I never… have been in a relationship." Everyone took a sip. Arnold looked surprised.

"You've never been in a relationship? Why?"

"I guess I am… just looking for the right person to share my life with, what of it." Before Arnold had time to respond Arnie went next.

"I've never NOT have sex" Lila's cheeks burned and everyone looked embarrassed. Both Arnold and Helga took a drink. When their glass hit the table it felt like that was the only sound in the room. They both looked at each other in confusion but chose to ignore a conversation. Everyone else was looking down at their plate. While no one was looking Lila kicked Arnie under the table knowing it was a touchy subject but then fell into a gaze with him, swooning at the instant eye contact.. He was a pig but he was her pig.

"Well anyways why don't I go next…? I never have been naked in public." Arnie took a drink but no one questioned it.

After about an hour they finished their meals and talked and played the same game. Few heads were getting dizzy but both Helga and Arnold were careful of how much to drink and mostly took small sips. To say the worst they were a little buzzed but were aware of their surroundings. Gerald seemed a little too drunk to walk but after the awkwardness went away the night actually turned out to be fun. After a while the stuck up jerks tuned them out and went back to their own meal. It wasn't their fault that they gave free tickets to a restaurant to a wild party host, what did they expect to happen. Right now Gerald was talking about a wild party but no one could understand what he was saying since he was drunk.

"And you know what he… what that lamp said to me? She… he, he said I was fat so I punched him. I won, and I knew… I knew then that Phoebe loved Me." Helga was laughing so hard she felt her sides go numb.

"That's great Gerald but I think you should stop drinking, it's getting out of hand." Phoebe took his beer away and scooted back from his side since she couldn't stand the smell of his breath.

"Baby you know… you _hic hiccup…_ that I love you, right?" Gerald leaned his face into her cheek and started biting her ear. This was very embarrassing for her so she dragged him into the bathroom to pour some cold water on his face. Both Lila and Arnie were a bit drunk and started flirting and playing footsy under the table. Helga couldn't help her stomach getting sick of this, same with Arnold, and they moved to a table next to a window since no one seemed to be sitting there.

"What an idiot." Helga was having so much more fun then she wanted to but couldn't help herself. Her buzz made her forget about everything that's been on her mind this whole day when Arnold's mind just got crazier. He noticed that part of Helga's dress sleeves were going pass her shoulders. He still was in control of himself but his mind was worse than ever with his fantasies. He kept imagining grabbing her and driving her up a wall, biting her neck and hearing her moan his name. He looked away from her and pulled his hair from his head.

"Hey football head you ok?" Helga put her hand on his arm and he quickly pulled away, feeling her touch made him want to grab her now. Helga looked even more concerned.

"Uh ya… ya I'm fine, sorry, just a little tired." Arnold looked away from her, scared to imagine her again and make this awkward for both of them.

"Are you upset with me or something? Did I do something…?"

"NO, no you didn't I guess I am feeling a little jittery that's all. Trust me I don't want you to feel unwanted around me." Arnold needed to get his mind off of anything besides her body.

"Is this about yesterday? Are you still upset with me?"

"No of course not, if anyone should be upset it should be you. I mean I walked in on you…" Arnold looked around anywhere except for her.

"I knew it; this is going to be weird. You can even face me anymore." Helga looked down feeling discussed with herself. "Am I really that compulsive?" Helga didn't have the courage to look up anymore.

"Helga look at me." Arnold touched Helga's cheek with his hands and bringing her face up to meet his gaze.

"You have no reason to be disgusted with yourself. you are a beautiful, charming, sexy, intelligent women that I…" Helga looked down again feeling herself shy away, she had to tell him. He was just so damn charming.

"I'll be honest with you Helga, even though this might be the most embarrassing thing I have ever said to you. The reason I have been acting weird is because… because I…"

_Ring ring ring…_ (Total moment ruined)

Helga dug in her purse and answered her phone feeling this was the worst time possible for it to ring. Arnold just tapped the table anxiously.

"Hello?"

"_Little lady where have you been? You know what I don't really care, pack your bags Olga, your living with me… oh and your mother and I are getting a divorce."_

"Dad?" Helga held up the phone closer to her ear and had a harder grip on it. They were getting a divorce?

"_Who the hell did you think it was? We're moving to Vermont, my business is being moved in a bigger location, what do you think of this… Big bob's beepers world center, I tell ya people from all around the state are going to come to get all of their beeper needs there and you are going to work there. _

Helga was still in the middle of trying to possess what was happening and Arnold's full attention was on her expressions and the clues he got from her talking. Helga rubbed her temple and talked into the phone more violently.

"What the hell, you just blow this up on me without just a bit of consent? To hell with you, I'm not living in Vermont to work for you."

"_This is just so typical of you, Olga. You can't listen to your father, well the hell with your stupid feelings because no one cares about a stupid winey teenager who doesn't have any common sense to be somebody. I should have never taken it easy on you as a kid, you had it too good didn't ya but you still want to be treated like a little princess. By the way you've been missing for hours, so get you're independent rump home and get ready for the hard life because you are going to get nowhere in life. Without me you'd end up alone and in a dead end job with no one to care for you because no one does. No one to love you because no one will, or you can take the road with me to business first and then family. So what would it be? Money or nothing?_

Helga felt like crying but if she did that she would just make her dad even cockier. She was hurt bad, though, A lot of damage where it mostly counted. Why the hell was he saying this to his own daughter?

"Neither! First off BOB, I have been gone for about four days now you idiot, some father you are to not even know where you're daughters at. Second, there is no way in HELL I AM GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU IN VERMONT! And last my name is HELGA!" Helga slammed her phone shut and through it on the table. She put her head in her hands and tried her best to get her headache in control. Arnold looked up at her in sympathy, he reached a hand over her shoulder but she shrugged it off forcefully.

"DON'T… just don't Arnold. I don't need your sympathy." She stood up and walked out the door needing some time alone. Whatever that phone call was about it sure screwed up her night. Arnold followed her out of the restaurant.

"Wait Helga stop, what happened?" it was a good thing the restaurant was a small walking distance from the house because both were running out of breath. Helga ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her forgetting to even lock it. She wasn't going to cry, she didn't need it at this point. Arnold knocked at the door shyly hoping she would give him permission to come in. she didn't answer so Arnold just let himself in.

"Helga are you…"

"I'm fine." No way was that convincing with a bit of a wimp at the end of her sentence but still as much anger as before.. When a girl says she is fine that is the exact opposite of what they mean but Helga was a little more complicated then that.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"No, I said I'm fine!" Helga clawed her fingernails into the sofa using anger to let out her feelings then to cry. She was a Pataki, and Pataki's don't cry.

"Helga, look at me." Still she did nothing. Arnold was getting a little annoyed; she needed to tear down her walls. He went up to her and pulled her hand to stand her up straight and to finally focus on what he had to say, this time he had her attention.

"For the first time in your life, Helga, take off your mask and let me in. what ever happened I can talk to you." she slowly looked up and looked him coldly in the eyes letting tears role down her face. Soon her anger faded away and softened. It was hard to keep them in anymore. She tried looking away but Arnold wouldn't let her.

"I know that you're leaving, Helga, I just want to know why and if you tell me I can protect you from it. Just let me in so I can help you." her eyes got tighter, this was getting Arnold nowhere.

"Whatever your father said to you is not true, you can't let him get to you. I want you to look at me Helga and let me finished what I was trying to say earlier. You are the most intelligent, most interesting…"

"Stop" it was barely a whisper.

"The sweetest, the kindest…" he started to hold a harder grip on her.

"Stop!" more forcefully this time; she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"The most beautiful…" this was torcher for her.

"STOP!" she was trying to shake away from him but it became impossible.

"NO, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, CLEVER, CUNNING WOMEN I HAVE EVER LO…" Helga grabbed his shirt and forcefully brought him into a deep longing kiss. He was surprised but acted instantly. He backed her up into the wall so he could kiss her more forcefully with more balance. She was still crying but soon everything else became a blur. Her father, her mother, school, leaving, all of it into a distancing black hole. She dug her finger nails into his hair to angle his head right. She desperately needed him.

Arnold and Helga's hearts were racing a mile a minute. Soon Arnold could feel Helga licking his bottom lip knowing she was begging for more access that he aloud without a thought. He picked her up off the ground and brought her to the bed, making the floor creak under their weight. She dug her fingernails into his back which made Arnold hiss a bit but also giving him the pleasure he wanted. He growled at the contact which made Helga shutter. Their minds weren't thinking at all, they didn't need an explanation to this newly found passion, they were just living it. Helga pulled off Arnold's shirt breaking the kiss for a split second and they made brief eye contact. Soon there lips were back on each other. Helga moaned after placing her hands on his chest and feeling his muscles that she craved to touch for years. She started to tug at his belt, not exactly knowing why, mostly just instinct.

Helga arched her back under Arnold's weight. Some type of gravity pulled them together; they were feeling a totally different experience but it didn't scare them the least bit. Arnold started kissing Helga's neck, also biting at it. He moved his hands under her dress making Helga shiver because of how cold they were. She couldn't control herself and she started moaning his name. it was Arnold's ultimate weakness. He stood her up, getting a breath for both of them, and pulled up her dress only showing her in her underwear and a bra. She felt a little shy but didn't hold herself back, they didn't care if this was going fast at all, and in fact they were encouraging it. His hands were on her breast while his tongue was in her throat.

Without even knowing it Arnold was only in his boxers and Helga only in a bra and her underwear. Arnold pulled back from her, making Helga whimper under her breath, and absorbed the sight of her beautiful form. He looked into her eyes and kissed her more gently this time, whispering in her ear…

"_I love you"_

_**Next chapter will be the how you say… nasty lol! I have been having terrible writers block so this is what ur going to get for now. Please review and next chaptr might be hard for me since I have never written in this kind of style before so if you have any advice I would gratefully appreciate it. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
